Longing for Freedom
by R. L. Ravenclaw
Summary: Sequel to The Pirate's Child. Because of the deal her father made with Klaus, Rose must spend 3 more years on the Black Pearl which isn't all it's cracked up to be. But when danger strikes she has to learn what freedom really is.
1. Chapter: Life on the Black Pearl

**Chapter 1: Life on the Black Pearl**

**Longing For Freedom**

**Sequel to A Journey Through Time**

**Chapter 1: Life on the Black Pearl**

The sea was calm as the waves gently brushed against the ship. The sky was full of stars and the salty air was a wonderful scent. It was a wonderful night at sea unless your name was Rose Arabella Sparrow. She leaned on the railing staring out at the open ocean all around her. Living with her real parents for another three years didn't sound that bad seven months ago. Now Rose wished she had just leaped into her boyfriends arms and sailed off into the sunset with him right there and then instead of leaving with her father on the Black Pearl. Her boyfriend, Captain Klaus Baudelaire was the captain of the Dark Avenger, the strongest ship in the Caribbean. He agreed with her father about them waiting three years before they got married, but if only he knew what she had to put up with. Her annoying little brother never seemed to get bored of teasing her about her boyfriend and his practical jokes were getting rather old. Then there was her mother who was pregnant again. She wasn't as bad as Jason, but her mood swings and her bossiness was really starting to irritate Rose more by the day. Then worst of all was her highly annoying, crazy, not to mention overprotective father, who was the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. He always tried his best to talk her out of marrying Klaus and he never seemed to tire of calling Klaus the Baudelaire brat. And worst of all, he could never realize that treating your eighteen-year-old like a three-year-old was a bad thing. She leaned on the railing thinking about all that was going on with her life until her thoughts were interrupted by our beloved captain. "What are you up to, Rosie?" he said while tickling her under her chin.

She pushed him away and turned around, "Don't do that."

"I can see we're getting a little snippy, eh?"

"Maybe I am."

"Why?"

"Because I am"

"Okay…If this is about the Baudelaire brat then need I remind you that you can marry him when you're twenty-one, but until then you're going to stay here."

"On this stupid ship"

"Hey, don't ever let me hear you call my ship stupid." She just stood there with a sour look on her face. "Look Rosie, I know you want your freedom, but you just don't know what it's like out there in the real world."

"I would know, but you will never let me see it for myself."

"Because if I did that, you would get in a lot of trouble or worse." He put his hand on her shoulder, "I'm keeping you here a little longer because I love you and I want you to be prepared for the world."

She pulled away from his grasp and stared out at the sea. She so badly wanted freedom, but knew it was no use trying to convince him.

He took a step closer to her and put his arm around her. "I know it's hard, but you'll be out on your own before you know it. Now wipe that frown off your face and go to bed."

In her heart, she knew he was right, but she still wanted Klaus and her freedom more than anything in the world. "Goodnight"

She turned but Jack stopped her and kissed her cheek, "Goodnight luv"

She walked to her cabin and lied down. She stared out the window and wondered what the real world would be like. But if she was with Klaus she knew it would be wonderful. She closed her eyes and dreamed of her beloved Captain Baudelaire.

**Author's notes: Its short I know, but it will get better. Trust me. A review would be very appreciated.**


	2. Chapter: Surprise

**Chapter 2: Surprise**

**Chapter 2: Surprise  
**

Rose woke up to the sound of her highly annoying, cocky, self-absorbed little brother banging on her door, "Hey princess! Rise and shine!"

Rose got up and opened the door. Jason was standing there with a smirk on his face that was just like Jack's. She grabbed his collar and pulled him an inch off the ground, "I'm in a really bad mood this morning so it would be best to stay out of my way!" she said through clenched teeth. She set him down and slammed the door in his face.

"Touchy" he said as he made his way to the galley from breakfast. He walked in and found his very pregnant mother there cooking breakfast. "You know, Dad said you could take a maternity leave from the kitchen."

"Not unless him and the entire crew wants to starve to death." She said as she set a tray of bacon on the table.

"Good point" he said as he sat down at the table.

Not long after that the entire crew, Jack, and Rose came into the galley for breakfast and afterwards the crew went to work. "Rosie, help yer mother. Jason, go swab the deck."

"Why do I have to do that?" Jason whined

"Because I know who pulled that prank last night." Jack replied

"I didn't do that. It was Rose." Jason said pointing a finger at her.

"Nice try, but Gibbs saw you climbing the mast." Jack said and kicked Jason to the door. Then he walked over to Arabella and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Jack, not now"

"Yes now" he kissed her cheek and moved down to her lips.

"Save it for later." Rose said as she put the dishes back in the cabinet.

"Close your eyes, child." Jack said as he went in for another one but was stopped by Arabella's hand.

"Do it later before I slap you with a hot pan."

"Alright fine, but I'm very disappointed." He kissed her cheek and went to the deck

Arabella turned to Rose and watched her put some pans away. "What's wrong, Rosie?" she asked in that mother-knows-what's-wrong tone.

"I'm sick of being here."

"And doing whatever the Captain says? Yeah I had the same problem and then I learned what the world was like the hard way."

"I know, I know. Then I was conceived."

"I'm just saying, you need to watch out and know that freedom is not as wonderful as it seems." She turned back to the dishes and they were soon done.

Rose went on deck to see what Jack had planned for her today. After the days work was over, Rose went to her cabin to cool down. Her mood hadn't changed since this morning so she was pretty mad at the moment. She grabbed a book she had gotten the last time they made port and started reading it.

Arabella finished up the dinner dishes and went to talk to Rose. She opened the door and saw her fast asleep with a book on her chest. Arabella went over to the bed and picked up the book. She set it on the nightstand and pulled Rose's covers higher. She brushed the brown curls out of her face and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight sweetheart." She said and went to the door. She smiled at her daughter's sleeping form and wished she had never been taken from her all those years ago. She closed the door and headed back to her cabin.

Jack was already on the bed waiting for her. "Are the kids asleep?" he asked in a seductive tone.

"Even if they weren't would that stop you?"

He shook his head as she lied down next to him. "Please tell me you think this one is a boy."

"To be honest, I have no idea."

"Then how did you guess the last two?"

"I don't know. I just had a feeling."

"Women"

She slapped him on the shoulder and turned on her side away from him. He just chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist. He kissed her cheek, "Goodnight Belle".

A few hours later, Arabella opened her eyes. She tried to go back to sleep, but her stomach was a tad upset so she went to the kitchen to get water. When she came back, Jack was still out like a light. She sighed and lied back down when suddenly she realized that this was no stomach ache. Her eyes widened, _"Oh no"_ she thought. She shook Jack's shoulder, "Jack"

"Not now, Belle."

"Jack please"

"What is so important that you had to wake me up in the middle of the night?" he asked rather irritated.

"How bout the birth of our third child?" she said as she tried to hold in her cries of pain.

Jack turned pale, "Now?"

"Now" she replied. She moaned and grabbed his hand. "Do something"

"Like what? We didn't get a midwife."

"I don't care who does it. Just do it yourself!" she screamed trying to breathe, "It's not that difficult." She groaned

"Oh fine. I'm going to go get Rosie. Just stay put."

"Where would I go?" she asked in between breathes.

"Never mind" he ran out of the room and to Rose's cabin. He flung the door open which woke her right up. "Rosie, I need you're help." By the look on his face, she could tell it was something pretty serious so she nodded and followed him back to his cabin.

"Oh dang" Rose said when she saw her mother.

Jack grabbed some cloths and scissors along with some towels and water. Rose sat next to Arabella and held her hand. It wasn't long before Arabella had to push. Jack tried his best to not pass out. "Belle, keep pushing." He said

"Come on mom" Rose said.

Arabella pushed with whatever energy she had left. A minute later, the baby cried for the first time. "It's a boy." Jack handed the baby to Rose, but when she tried to hand him to Arabella she was still breathing rather hard.

"It's not over." Arabella said trying her best to not scream.

"What do you mean it's not over?" Jack asked as his face turned even more pale.

"As in there's more than one!" Arabella screamed.

Arabella pushed again and again and then they finally heard the cry of the second baby. "Please tell me that's the last one." Jack pleaded

Arabella nodded and fell back on the pillow. "What is it?"

"A girl" Jack replied as he wrapped the child in a blanket. He handed her to Arabella, "We are in serious trouble, Belle." He said with a smile.

She chuckled and looked down at her newborn. A tiny little girl with a tad bit of red hair. Arabella had tears in her eyes as she rocked the little child.

Rose handed Jack the boy and was about to leave, "Rosie, don't go." Arabella said, "I need somebody to help back me up when you're father tries to name them after him."

"What's wrong with my name?" he asked

"Nothing, but I just don't want to name my child Jack or Jaclyn." Rose giggled and sat beside her mother on the bed. "He even tried to name you that." Arabella said to Rose.

"Thank heaven you made sure he didn't." Rose said

"Watch it missy." Jack said giving her a look. Rose just smiled innocently. "Well, if you won't let me call any of them Jack or Jaclyn then what do we call them?"

"Matthew Jack would work for him."

"I guess I can settle with the middle name." Jack said in defeat.

"What about her?" Rose asked looking at her little sister.

"Cassie Jaclyn" Jack said. Arabella gave him the look. "Well, he got the middle name why can't she get it to?"

"It doesn't sound that bad." Rose said

"I thought you were going to back me up?" Arabella asked

"Well, it's just the middle name." Rose said giving her mother the innocent look.

"That's my girl" Jack said

Arabella gave him the look again, "I guess me vote is outnumbered."

"Should we wake up Jason?" Rose asked

"Jack, why didn't you get him?" Arabella asked

"I really don't want to expose my son to this sort of…thing."

"He's old enough to know about this and in fact he does know where children come from." Arabella responded

"Fine" Jack gave Matthew to Rose and went to get Jason.

"So I guess this means Cassie can take the place of Daddy's little girl and I can leave." Rose said with that joking sparkle in her eye (Can you guess where she gets it?)

"Rosie, no matter how old you get or how many children he gets you will always be his little girl which means you still have to wait until you're twenty-one."

"Rats" she said in defeat

Arabella chuckled, "You know, right after I held you for the first time your father first told me that he loved me."

"I guess that means a baby can change everything." Rose said

"Yer father and I are living proof of that saying." Arabella smiled at her, "Yer father also promised that he wouldn't let anything ever happen to you that day. But when you were taken he felt like he failed so that might be why he's a tad overprotective. He wants to make up for what happened."

"But he couldn't stop that. There wasn't anything he could do."

"That may be true, but he still feels like he could've done something to stop Lord Dalton."

Jack walked in with a droopy-eyed Jason following close behind, "Why did you wake me up for this?" he asked when he saw the twins. Jack slapped him upside the head.

"Ye didn't want to meet your new siblings?" Arabella asked

"Maybe in the morning" he said as he turned around and headed back to bed.

Arabella laughed, "He's just like his father."

"Well, Rosie's got your stubbornness" said Jack trying to make a come-back.

"And I'll bet one of these two has it as well." Arabella said, "Jack, take Cassie." She handed him the baby and took Matthew.

Jack looked down at his second little girl. She was a reflection of her mother what with her red hair and brown eyes. She looked up at him and reached up her little hand. She was so tiny, a lot smaller than Rose was which scared Jack more than it had when Rose was born. He wondered if he could try and keep the promise this time better than he did the last time except this time he had two babies to look after plus a teenaged daughter and a teenaged son. He knew he was in for it.

**Author's notes: HA HA HA HA! I did it again! Nobody saw that coming! Anyway that was another mega pirate fan's idea. Thanks Jennifer!**


	3. Chapter: It's a Cruel World

**Chapter 3: It's a Cruel World**

**Chapter 3: It's a Cruel World**

The next few weeks were a living hell. Sure Jack and Arabella knew they wouldn't get much sleep once the baby was born, but since there was two they didn't get _any _sleep which made them extra cranky. All the babies ever did was cry, eat, and mess their pants. Arabella had to keep an eye on them all day while Jack and Jason stayed on deck. While Arabella tried to calm the twins down, Rose had to do kitchen duty. She wasn't too happy about the situation and it certainly didn't help with her mood. If anybody ticked her off they were as good as dead. One day, Rose was chopping vegetables up for a stew when Jason came down to the galley from the day's work. She was in the worst mood she had been in yet. "So what are you burning tonight, Cinderella?" Jason asked trying to annoy her. Rose brought the knife down even harder as he kept talking. Jason walked up a little closer, "Smells like the dumb perfume you wear when your prince charming comes calling."

Rose had finally had enough. She turned around and punched him right in the jaw. Jason saw the angry look in her eyes and ran. She threw down the knife and went after him. He screamed and ran up to the deck. She was close behind and soon overtook him. She pinned him to the ground and was about to beat the crap out of him when she felt strong arms pulling her off her brother, "Rosie, stop it." Jack demanded as he pulled her off Jason. Jason smiled an evil smile and was about to head back below when Mr. Gibbs grabbed his arm. "What's going on here?" Jack asked still trying to keep Rose from beating her brother senseless.

"Rose punched me in the jaw for no good reason then decided to beat the crap out of me." Jason said

"If you hadn't been bugging me I wouldn't have had to punch you." Said Rose as she tried to break free from her father's grasp, but he was holding on too tight.

"Rosie, you really need some anger management and Jason, if you don't bother her you won't get a punch in the jaw. Now go back to work."Jack ordered. Jason stuck his tongue out at Rose and went back to work. She was about to go beat the crap out of him again, but Jack didn't let her go. "You are coming with me, young lady." He took her down to her cabin and locked the door, "What's gotten into? You've been in a bad mood for weeks."

"I'm so sick of being here with an annoying, little brother, a bossy mother, and a father who can't seem to realize that it's time for me to go!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"This again? I have said this a thousand times already. You're. Not. Ready." Jack spelled out. It felt like he was talking to a five-year-old who just wasn't getting it.

"How would you know? You still think I'm three for god's sake."

"Well you're certainly acting like a three-year-old."

"You only think I am."

"Because you are! You're whining because you didn't get your way and you're throwing a fit by trying to kill your brother."

"Why can't you just realize that I need to go?" Rose asked with pleading eyes.

Jack sighed, "Rosie, I care about you and I don't want ye to make the same mistakes I made. I'm just trying to protect you from the harsh things that would happen to you if you left now." He walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her, "I just don't want anything horrible happening to you because I love you, Rosie. I know how much you want freedom to do what you want, but you have to understand it's not all fun and games. You know a little bit how cruel some people can be." She nodded, "Well, the worlds a lot crueler than that. So I'm trying to prepare ye for that now while you're here and in a few more years you can go and marry that…Baudelaire brat, but for now try to understand why ye're still here and try not to kill Jason even though he could use a good kick in the pants."

Rose chuckled, "I guess I understand."

"That's my girl." He said and kissed her head, "Just remember that I love you and I'll always be there for you."

"You know for a pirate you're not _that_ bad of a father." Rose said with that joking sparkle in her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just that you're not as bad as most people would think."

Jack rolled his eyes, "I guess you got my ability to talk your way out of trouble."

"Yeah, unfortunately it didn't work on some people."

"Well, Henry is gone and he's not coming back." He embraced her and kissed her head, "Now enough of this. You need to go help your mother." He let go and went back up to the deck.

Rose sighed and sat on her bed. She knew he was right. The world is a cruel place ready to snatch any unsuspecting moron who's dumb enough to fall into its clutches. If only she knew how to handle it now. Well, there was nothing she could do about it now except wait to go so she got up and went back to the kitchen.

* * *

A week later, the Black Pearl made port in New Orleans. Jack and Arabella were still a little nervous about being here after their last two encounters of this city. Arabella agreed to let Rose and Jason go ashore with Jack while she looked after Matthew and Cassie. The crew went ashore and headed straight to the tavern after they got the supplies for the ship. Jack needed to see a certain person about better swords for him and his two older children. They headed straight to the blacksmith's from the dock. The streets were filled with all kinds of people from high-society ladies and gentlemen to weird mystics trying to sell old remedies or trying to predict people's futures. Jack kept Rose and Jason close. He still didn't trust this filthy city and was bond and determined to make sure nothing happened. Once they got to the blacksmith's and out of the crazy streets, Jack calmed down a little bit. He placed the order for the swords and then said he wanted to get something for Arabella since she was about to go nuts from the lack of sleep. They headed back into the streets and to a gift shop. Jack went in and Jason followed, but Rose stayed outside to look at the city. It was a far cry from the other cities she had seen in the 21st century, but it was the biggest she had seen since she left.

All of a sudden, she felt someone grab her arm. She turned and saw a boy about her age with blood red hair and evil green eyes that stared coldly at her. She tried to scream, but he covered her mouth and pulled her into the alley. She kicked and tried to bite his hand, but he held a knife up, "Be nice and I won't hurt you with this." He hissed.

He dragged her out of town and to an abandoned building that looked like it was once a hotel or something like that. He burst through the door and flung her onto the tile floor of the building. She looked around and realized this must have been an old hotel at one point. The entry way was all dusty, but under all that dust were scarlet curtains along with mahogany wooden stairs. _"It must have been beautiful at one time long ago."_ she thought.

"Well, well, Miss Rose Sparrow." A sinister voice said from the back of the room. A minute later, a middle-aged woman walked out of the shadows. She had blood red hair like the boy's and her black dress revealed a little bit of cleavage and it was sleeveless. She had a net of gold beads on her head and the creepiest thing about her was the dead snakes hanging from her shoulders. Her evil smile made Rose cringe as she walked towards her. "Oh you poor thing, you look so much like your father." She said as she bent down next to her.

"How do you know my father?" she asked

She chuckled, "I encountered Jack Sparrow many years ago when he was no more than a teenaged boy with a tiny crew and a fishing boat he called a ship. He tried to kill me once, but he was unsuccessful even though he thought he had done me in."

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Rose asked trying to show the venom in her voice.

The woman smiled and then her dead snakes came to life. They hissed at Rose and slithered along the woman's shoulders. The one thing that scared the living daylights out of Rose was snakes. She couldn't hide the fear that was on her face when they came to life. "I am Madame Minuit and I want you're help."

"No, I won't help you."

Madame Minuit threw her head back and laughed an evil ear-piercing cackle. "You will help me whether you like it or not." And with that, one of the snakes slithered down to Rose with its fangs ready to strike. She jumped up and tried to get out of the path of the serpent, but the boy grabbed her and held her still as the snake bit her leg. Everything went black as she fell into the boys arms. "Take her upstairs." Madame Minuit ordered. The boy nodded and took Rose to one of the bedrooms. He laid her on the bed and kissed her lips, "I look forward to working with you, Rose." He said in a seductive tone and left the room.

**Author's notes: Cliffhanger! Yeah, I brought Madame Minuit back, but I'm not going to go crazy and bring everybody back like they did in Poseidon's Peak. Reviews would be very appreciated.**


	4. Chapter: A Thirst for Revenge

**Chapter 4: A Thirst for Revenge  
**

**Chapter 4: A Thirst for Revenge**

Rose woke up on a filthy old bed with a really bad headache. She looked around and remembered what had happened before she went out. She sat up and saw that someone had changed her clothes. Now she was wearing a dark red dress that barely had a back and laced up in the front like a corset. It was sleeveless and she felt like she could barely breathe. She slowly got up and walked over to a full-lengthed mirror that was in the corner of the room. She saw her face had been cleaned and smothered with too much make-up. Her hair had been washed and the curls had been straightened. She looked nothing like she did when she went out. The only things she had left were her locket and her ring. "Well, you're a sight." The boy said as he walked into the room.

"Who are you anyway?" she asked with anger in her voice.

"I'm Avery, Madame Minuit's son." He said as he walked over to her and looked at her through the mirror, "It's been a long time since I saw a girl as pretty as you." He leaned in for a kiss, but she slapped him and backed away.

"You stay away from me." She said

"Who's going to make me?" he said with a grin as he stepped closer and caressed her arm, "After a while, you won't be able to resist me." He whispered in her ear. She froze as he kissed her neck.

Just then, Madame Minuit walked into the room, "Avery, go downstairs for a little while."

"Yes ma'am" he winked at Rose and left her with his mother.

"Are you ready to do as you're told?" Madame Minuit asked like she was talking to a five-year-old who had just come out of time-out.

"Whatever you're up to I will not participate." She said with in a venomous tone.

"Suite yourself" Madame Minuit said as she lowered her arms and let her snakes make their way over to Rose. Rose backed up against the wall and waited for the painful bite. The serpent lunged and bit her hard on the leg, but instead of passing out, she went into a strange fog. She felt like she didn't have any control of herself like she was hypnotized. "Now that that is taken care of here's the deal. You're going to go to the taverns in the city and seduce the men there. Once they're ready to make love to you, you bring them here and I will put them into my army. And once it's big enough, I won't kill you, but instead I will let you work alongside me and Avery. Now go into the city and bring me a man before the night is over." Rose uncontrollably did as she was told and went to the tavern to bring back an unsuspecting man.

* * *

Jack came out of the gift shop with Jason following behind, "Jason, where's your sister?"

Jason looked where Rose had been standing, "I don't know. She was right there when I went inside."

Jack looked around and tried to spot his daughter, "Oh bugger" he ran through the streets desperately trying to find Rose. After a long search, Jack leaned up against a wall. "I told her to stay close." Jack looked down at Jason, "Why did she stay outside?"

"I don't know, she just didn't want to go inside."

"I'm going to take you back to the ship and then I'm going to keep searching."

"Why can't I help look for her?"

"Because I can't lose two children or yer mother will kill me. She'll probably kill me now for losing Rose again." He grabbed Jason's shoulder and took him back to the ship. Then he went to the tavern to get the crew to look. He found Gibbs drinking his weight in rum, "Gibbs, tell the crew to drop their drinks and start looking for Rosie."

"What happened to her, sir?" Gibbs asked putting down his rum.

"I think she's run away, but I'm not sure."

"We'll start looking. She couldn't have gone that far." He said just before he turned and ordered the crew to start looking for the missing girl.

Jack looked the whole city from top to bottom even after nightfall, but he never found her. He went back to the ship in devastation. He was almost in tears when he walked up the gangplank. He leaned against the door to his cabin as heard Arabella sobbing. Oh he'd screwed it up now. He slowly opened the door and walked in. Arabella was sitting with her head in her hands. She was sobbing uncontrollably as Jack sat beside her. She looked up and threw her arms around him, "Jack, what happened to me baby?" she asked in between sobs.

"I don't know, Belle. I just don't know." A few tears slipped down his face as he thought about where his little girl could be.

* * *

After a few hours, Rose had given Madame Minuit two men for her army. The fogginess was nearly gone now so she thought she could make a break for it until Avery came up behind her and picked her up. She was too weak to protest so with his evil grin, he carried her back to her room and laid her on the bed. He kissed her neck before he claimed her lips, "I'll see you tomorrow, Rose." He whispered and left her lying there.

She turned on her side and looked out the dirty window by her bed. _"If only I could get to the dock then they would find me."_ She thought. Her eyelids grew heavy and she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning, she woke up tired and sore. She sat up and pulled her dress up to look at her leg where the snake had bitten her. The bites were still bleeding blood and green colored slim. It made her nauseas to even look at it. She quickly covered it up and put her feet on the wooden floor of the small room she was in. She slowly got off the bed and made her way to the window. She could just make out New Orleans as she wondered how much longer it would be before her father would come for her.

A minute later, the door opened and Avery walked in carrying a tray of food. "Well, you're up and about after a hard night of…recruiting." He said with a giggle. Rose cringed and wished he would just shut-up and leave her to die. "I brought breakfast." He said as he set the tray on a small table in the middle of the room. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "It won't be too much longer before we have enough." She just stood there as frozen as an iceberg. "You're not the only girl doing this you know. Mother has at least five more working for her, but you're the only one that has the ability to make me weak."

Rose couldn't take this. "Please stop" she said as she choked back the tears.

"I can't. You're too beautiful." He kissed her neck and moved his hand onto her hip. Using all the strength she had left, she pushed him away from her and grabbed a knife off the tray of food. "Take it easy, darling. You don't want to hurt me." He took a step closer, but she just stepped back.

"Stay away from me or I will kill you." she threatened

"I can't do that, Rose." He stepped closer and grabbed the knife, but she wouldn't let go. "You won't do this because you love me too much." He eased the knife out of her hand and caressed her cheek, "You belong to me, Rose." He kissed her and led her to a chair at the table.

Rose felt as if a fog was devouring her mind. After that, she didn't struggle when Avery would touch her or when the snakes would bite her. She would go to the taverns every night and bring back at least two more men for Madame Minuit's army. Every night she would go to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Avery would always carry her to her room and lay her on the bed.Then he would plant a kiss on her lips before she fell asleep at night. Her memory was beginning to fade and she was forgetting where she came from and the people that loved her. Rose Sparrow would soon be gone forever if someone didn't come soon.

* * *

Jack had been searching for nearly a week, but he had gotten nowhere. Every night he would come back to the Pearl and tell Arabella that he still hadn't found her yet. Arabella felt as if the whole world was coming to an end. It felt just like the first time she had lost Rose. She tried her best to be strong for Jason, but at night she couldn't hold in the tears as she thought about her child out there in the clutches of some kidnapper. Jack wouldn't give up even after a whole month of searching the entire city. One night, Mr. Gibbs walked up to Jack as he stared out at the city from the railing of the Pearl. "Sir, don't you think it's about time we left?"

"I can't leave without my child." Jack said not even taking his eyes off of the city.

"But sir, we've been looking for over a month and she still hasn't turned up yet."

"I can't leave one of the things I treasure most in the hands of some kidnapper that's probably either going to kill her or worse."

"Wait could you say she's the one thing you want most in this world?" Mr. Gibbs asked with a smirk.

Jack knew exactly what he was talking about. He smiled as he pulled out the compass. The needle spun for a little while and then pointed northwest. "Gather some of the crew. We've got an errand to run."

**Author's notes: Yeah, the more reviews I get the faster I will update. That's just how I work.**


	5. Chapter: A Familiar Face

**Chapter 5: A Familiar Face**

**Chapter 5: A Familiar Face**

Rose was fast asleep in her bed when all of a sudden she felt someone shacking her awake. She opened her eyes and saw a middle-aged man with dark hair staring at her. She opened her mouth to scream, but he put his hand over it, "Listen, I'm going to help you get out of here, but you've got to be quiet. You understand?"

She was still in a fog, but she knew at the back of her mind that she needed to follow him. She nodded and he let go of her mouth. "Alright, we're going to climb out the window. After that I'm going to take you somewhere where you can recover. Okay?" She nodded and got up off the bed. He walked over to the window and motioned for her to do the same. He opened it and climbed out. Rose did the same and held onto him, "Now hang on and please be quiet." The stranger carried her all the way to the ground while holding onto the rope. When they got to the ground, he grabbed Rose's hand and they ran past the building and right to the edge of the swamp. The man led her to a boat and sat her down in it before he cut the lines. Then he grabbed the oars and rod into the swampy mess. Rose could barely keep her eyes open. She was so tired, but it was also because of the fog that was still hanging in her mind. "You can lie down and sleep if you want." The man said. Rose lied down and was soon asleep as the strange man rod the boat further into the swamp.

After about an hour, the stranger came to a small house hidden by all the vegetation and the swampy water. He rod up to the dock and moored the boat. Then, he picked up Rose and took her inside. The house was a shade of brown that was hard to spot in all this mess and you could only get to it by boat so there was no way Madame Minuit would be able to find her. It was a little better than a shack, but nothing like your average house that you see in the suburbs. The door creaked open as he walked up the steps to the house. A woman in her early forties walked out to meet him. "Is she as bad as you thought?" she asked. You could hear the concern in her voice.

"I think so. She may not be able to remember us for a while." The man said as he walked into the living room.

"To think of all the things she's had to go through in her young life. It makes me so mad." The woman said as she closed the door.

The man laid her on the small couch that sat under a window, "I think she'll be okay as soon as she gets a little rest."

"Oh Timothy, why do people do this to us?" the woman asked as tears fell from her eyes.

"Because we're pirates darling"

* * *

The sun shone through the window and right on Rose's pale face. She opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. She was lying on a couch in a small living room. She couldn't exactly remember what happened the night before or how she had gotten there, but her memory was becoming clearer by the minute. She tried to sit up, but her back was so sore she fell right back down with a moan. "Rosie, just relax and don't move." A voice said from what looked like the kitchen.

Rose looked in that direction and saw a woman cooking at the stove. She turned and walked over to the couch. When she got closer, Rose's eyes widened. She thought she had seen a ghost. "Beatrice Baudelaire?" Rose asked

Beatrice smiled, "Yes it's me, Rosie."

"But...how...what…" she stuttered

"Shh…I'll explain later. Right now you need to rest and get your strength back." She got up and headed back to the kitchen. A few minutes later, she came back with a bowl of hot stew. "Here eat this. It will clear your mind of the fog." Rose took the bowl and slowly ate the warm stew. It did just as Beatrice said it would do. She soon could remember everything. "How do you feel now?" Beatrice asked

"A little less foggy"

"Good" she took the bowl and set it on the floor. Then she sat in a chair next to the couch.

"Who brought me here?" Rose asked

"It was Timothy."

"He made it too?" Rose asked as a smile formed on her face.

"Yes, we both did. There was an underground hatch below the mansion and we were able to escape through it, but when Henry found out we were alive, he transported me and Timothy to this century. We've been in hiding ever since." A sad expression fell over her face," Can you tell me how my children are doing?"

"Violet and Klaus are all grown up and Sunny is one tough little girl."

Beatrice smiled as she thought of her children all grown up, "Has anything big happened since they came here? I know about all that happened during the first five years without us."

"Well, did you hear about the battle?"

"I heard Klaus took over the Dark Avenger and made an alliance with the Brethren Court, but that's about it."

"Did you hear that Violet got married?"

Beatrice gasped, "What? Violet got married? To who?"

"Quigley Quagmire"

"At least he's a good boy I mean man. It's hard to realize you're all grown up."

Just then the door opened and Timothy walked in. "How's our girl?" he asked as he walked over to the couch.

"She's doing great. In fact she just told me that our Violet has a husband." Beatrice said with a smile.

"My Violet has a husband? Who is he?" Timothy asked a little shocked.

"Quigley Quagmire" Beatrice replied

"Oh that's a relief."

Rose and Beatrice laughed, "You should see the way he looks at her. He loves her more than anything."

"But what about you? There has to be someone." Timothy asked giving her the 'spit it out' smile.

"Well, there is, but Dad won't let me anywhere near him until I'm twenty-one."

"Speaking of which, we knew Henry wasn't your real father, but we don't know who is." Beatrice said

"His name is Captain Jack Sparrow."

Timothy's eyes almost popped out of his eye sockets, "You're his child? Oh my god"

"Is something wrong with that?" Rose asked

"Well, it's just that I kind of had a run in with him a long time ago." Timothy said.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked

"I might have accidentally played a practical joke on him that went a little too far, but let's not go into that. Now who is the lucky boy you are seeing?"

Rose started to blush, "He's a really sweet guy who is head over heels for me and I feel the same way for him."

"But what's his name?" Beatrice asked

"Jake Simons" She replied

"What's he like? And is he any good?" Timothy asked in a fatherly kind of tone.

"You should know you're the one who raised him." she replied. They both gave her a confused look. "Jake Simons is Klaus' cover name."

Their jaws dropped, "Are you saying you're in love with Klaus as in our Klaus?" Beatrice asked

"I have no idea how it happened, but it happened." She replied

Timothy started to chuckle, "And how did your dear father take the news?"

"He wasn't too happy."

"I'll bet not. Now that's enough questions for one day. I think you should go back to sleep." Beatrice said and dragged Timothy to the kitchen, "Can you believe this?"

"Yeah, Klaus got on the wrong side of Jack Sparrow."

"Oh, what you did couldn't be that bad."

"Guess again. From what I heard, he almost got killed."

"And how long ago was this?"

"About twenty-two years ago"

"He's probably forgotten about it by now."

"I doubt it. Anyway, we need to find our children."

"Timothy, you know we can't…"

"Beatrice, no one remembers me and I've changed quite a bit since the last time I was here."

"I don't know."

Timothy stuck his finger under in chin and lifted her face to look straight into his eyes, "It's time to find our children."

She smiled, "Alright" he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, "Maybe when we get there we might find out that we're going to be grandparents."

Timothy chuckled, "It seems just like yesterday we watched those kids play at the beach. Now they're all grown up."

"Except for Sunny and Kit's little girl"

"Right" he let go of her and held her hand in his, "As soon as Rosie is well, we'll go to the island."

"Sounds wonderful"

* * *

The crew of the Black Pearl had been following their captain for nearly four hours when the came to the swamps edge. The compass was pointing further in. "Find a boat" he ordered.

"But cap'n the only thing in that swamp is swamp water and bugs and Miss Sparrow doesn't seem like the kind of person to go in there especially since she is a girl." Pintel said

Jack rolled his eyes, "Thank you for pointing out the obvious. That's exactly what she wants us to think, you dolt. She may be a girl, but she ain't stupid now is she? Now bring a bloody boat."

The crew did as they were told and climbed into the longboat they had found floating not far from where Jack was standing with the compass. They rod further into the swamp and found nothing but more swampy water and bugs. After about an hour, they hadn't seen anything. "Oui, what's that?" asked Marty the dwarf. He was pointing at small light in the distance hidden in all the vegetation.

"Head toward it." Jack ordered.

A few minutes later, they had spotted the little house sitting on stilts in the middle of the swamp. A candle was still lit in the lower level of the house in the window. It didn't illuminate much, but they were still able to make out the dock and the door to the small building. They tied the ship to the dock and quietly made they're way to the window. Jack looked inside and saw a small figure lying on a couch up against the wall. He slowly opened the door and picked up the candle that was left on the window sill. He walked over the sleeping person and shined the little on said person. It was Rose. She looked pale and weak in the candlelight. Jack's eyes widened when he saw what she was wearing which was the same dress Madame Minuit and made her wear while she did her bidding. The make-up had been washed off her face so she did look somewhat like the old Rose, but she still looked like she wasn't well. Jack shook her shoulder a little bit to wake her, but it just made her moan. "Rosie" he said in a stern voice. She may have been weak and pale, but she wouldn't have been like that if she hadn't run away in the first place.

She opened her eyes and saw someone standing next to her. She almost screamed, but then she saw the angry brown eyes staring at her. "Dad?"

"No, it's Davy Jones. Who else could it be?" he sarcastically said.

"How did you find me here?" she asked.

"You're never going to realize my compass is special are you? Now get up we're going home." He said in an aggravated tone. She tried to sit up, but she was still sore and weak from the boat ride and all the crap Madame Minuit made her do so she fell back with a rather loud cry of pain. "Rosie, stop fooling around and let's go." Jack said.

"I can't."

"Stop it" he pulled her off the couch, but she collapsed on the floor with a moan.

"Jack, she's not joking." Said a voice from the shadows, Timothy lit another candle and walked over to them.

Jack took a good look at him and then it finally clicked, "Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Timothy asked as he stepped closer and helped Rose back onto the couch.

"Why the bloody hell is my child here with you of all people?"

"You should be thanking me you know. She was about two seconds from losing her mind completely."

"Yer boy already took care of that."

"Can't you just realize Klaus isn't like his ancestors?"

"No, I don't think so. Now I'll ask again, why is my daughter here?" Jack asked getting rather impatient.

Timothy showed Jack the bite marks on Rose's leg, "It seems Madame Minuit wasn't exactly dead. And as most evil mystics do, she wanted revenge so she's building an army and is trying to hunt down her old enemies and wipe them out."

"So she recruited a young girl? That doesn't sound like Madame Minuit."

"She recruited young girls so she could get them to bring men to her…by getting them to seduce the men."

Jack's eyes widened with anger, "By doing what!?"

"Yeah, I know it's disgusting, but that's what happened so drop that whole idea about Rose running off because you don't like Klaus."

"Fine, but I still don't like you're little brat." He turned to Rose and picked her up.

"Jack, wait a minute. Would you mind dropping me and my wife off at the island?"

"Let me think…no."

"Dad" Rose said giving him the look.

"What? Why should I help you?" Jack asked

"Because you're not as bad as people say you are." Timothy replied

"Wrong" he turned to go.

"What if Mom heard about this?" Rose said

"If Mom hears about this a certain girl is not going to be leaving the ship until she's thirty." Jack replied

"What if I said I'd help you get rid of Madame Minuit?" Timothy said

Jack stopped, "And how would you do that?"

Timothy smiled, "I'll tell you after you agree to take us to the island."

Jack sneered, "Alright fine, but you work just like the rest of the crew."

"Fine by me"

They were soon on their way back to the Black Pearl. Beatrice was a tad nervous to be around these pirates, but she didn't show it that much. Jack hated the fact that he was going to be stuck on his ship with the likes of Timothy Baudelaire. When they got to the Pearl, Timothy and Beatrice followed Jack up the gangplank and below deck to the extra cabin. "I never expected you of all people to get a ship like this." Timothy said as he stepped into the cabin.

"Be happy I let you on it." Jack said as Timothy shut the door in his face.

"Dad, please take me to my cabin before I pass out."

"Right after I take you to your very worried mother."

"Do it in the morning when I'm awake."

"She'll kill me if I don't do it now." He carried her to his cabin and knocked on the door. Arabella slowly opened the door. She looked exhausted, but when she saw Rose her face lighted up like a Christmas tree. "Well, I found her." Jack said as he walked into the room and laid her on the bed.

Arabella ran over to Rose and wrapped her arms around her, "Don't you ever scare me like that again."

"Mom, I can't breathe." Rose wheezed

Arabella let go and held her at arms reach, "Oh my god, what happened to you?"

"It's a long story that I'll tell you later." Jack said

"Alright, but it had better be in the morning." During the conversation, the twins had woken up to see what was going on. They just didn't start crying until they stopped talking. Arabella moaned, "I just got them to sleep."

"Belle, you put the twins to bed and I'll put Rosie in bed." Jack said

"Oh sure you take the easy job." She said as she got up and put Cassie on her shoulder.

Jack carried Rose to her cabin and laid her on her bed. Then he took her shoes off and kissed her forehead, "Goodnight, luv"

"Night Dad" Rose said and closed her eyes.

Jack walked to the door and turned to look at her. Again he had failed to protect her. If only he could just lock her up and never let anyone near her ever again, but he knew he had to let her go in three years. "Why can't she just go back to being a little girl?" he asked himself as he stared at her sleeping form. He sighed and closed the door. Then he realized he would just have to go through the same thing again in about eighteen years or so with Cassie. "The first boy that makes a pass at her is going to get a bullet in his heart and this time I mean it." He walked back to his cabin and to the crib that held his sleeping twins. Cassie was the spitting image of her mother and Matthew looked just like his father. He wished he could find some way to keep them small forever and not have to worry about them becoming teenagers that would drive him crazy one day.

**Author's notes: I know it was a little mushy, but what parent wants their child to leave them and go out in the cruel world. Anyway suggestions and reviews would be nice and I mean **_**very**_** nice.**


	6. Chapter: A Tearful Reunion

**Chapter 6: A Tearful Reunion**

**Chapter 6: A Tearful Reunion**

The next day, the Black Pearl set sail from New Orleans and headed toward the island. Arabella had insisted that Rose stay in her cabin and rest after her difficult month. Timothy and Jack steered clear of each other since they still had a little bit of a rivalry. Beatrice on the other hand helped Arabella when ever she needed it. She really enjoyed taking care of the twins which gave Arabella some time to herself. Later on when the twins were napping, Beatrice and Arabella were talking in the galley. "So you pretty muched raised Rosie?" Arabella asked

Beatrice nodded, "I think you would've been proud of her. She was a very sweet girl."

"Was there anything going on between her and Klaus when they were little?" Arabella asked in a joking tone.

Beatrice laughed, "Oh, they were inseparable. I still remember the first time the Stevens brought her over to our house. She was rather quiet and shy. Klaus liked her from the moment he first laid eyes on her. I remember he took her to the den and tried everything to get her to talk. She eventually started talking and then she just wouldn't stop." They both started laughing, "And then when they would leave her with us for a weekend while they went on a business trip, she would scare the living daylights out of me. I remember that one time when they were playing up in the tree house. Rose and Klaus were goofing around and she slipped and fell right out of the tree. She screamed so loud I was sure she had broken her neck, but then Timothy went out there and calmed her down, but then he had to calm me down. I was so worried she had broken something and then we realized she did. We had to take her all the way to the hospital and she had to get a cast on her leg. Timothy was still trying to calm me down even when we were on our way back to the house."

Arabella chuckled, "I knew she would be a little trouble maker even when I was pregnant with her."

"So, how did you get Jack Sparrow of all people to marry you?" Beatrice asked, "I mean he just doesn't seem like the marrying type."

"Simple, we both got really drunk one night and four months later me mother held a gun to his head and the next thing we knew we were married."

"So it was a shot gun wedding. I can just picture somebody holding a gun to his head."

Arabella started to laugh, "Oh the look on his face was priceless when she said he would have to marry me."

They both started in a fit of laughter until Jack walked into the galley, "What are you women cackling about?" he asked as he grabbed a bottle of rum from the cabinet.

"Oh nothing" Arabella said while holding back a giggle.

"That's what I thought. Anyway, Belle you've got two crying infants to deal with in my cabin." Jack said and took a swig of his rum.

"The least ye could do would be to help since they are _yer_ children as much as they are mine." Arabella snapped and went to go take care of the twins.

Jack turned to Beatrice, "What exactly were you two talking about?"

"Whatever we wanted to." She said as she got up and left. She walked to Rose's cabin and knocked on the door.

"If it's anybody but Jason you can come in." Rose said from inside.

Beatrice opened the door, "It's only me."

"Good cause I can't stand any more teasing."

Beatrice smiled and sat on the bed beside Rose. "I just told your mother about the time you scared the living daylights out of me when you fell out of that tree house." Rose started to giggle, "It's not funny, missy."

"If it wasn't than why am I laughing?"

"Oh, you're hopeless." She stood up and kissed her forehead, "I missed seeing you and my children play in the backyard and driving me crazy."

"Well, when we get to the island we can drive you crazy all you want."

"I can't wait." She squeezed her hand and left her in her room.

Rose stared out the window and wondered what Klaus and the girls would think when they saw their parents. Klaus might just pass out while the girls stand there with their mouths wide open. Rose chuckled and soon closed her eyes.

* * *

After the days work on the ship, Jack went to his cabin. Arabella was rocking Cassie in her arms while Matthew laid in his crib staring at the ceiling. "Are we getting the crying under control?" he asked as he picked up Matthew.

"Well, Mattie's staring to calm down, but Cassie just loves to scream at the top of her lungs if she doesn't get what she wants when she wants it."

Jack smirked, "Sounds like her big sister."

Arabella gave him the look, "She was only like that when she was Cassie's size."

"Well, she was like that about a month ago."

"Jack, she's having a hard time. It's common for teenagers to do that. I mean when ye were fifteen you ran away from home."

"Yes, yes I know the whole story. But does she have to skip running of on her own and go straight to being a married woman right after she leaves?"

"If that's her decision than that's what she'll do."

Matthew started babbling and tried his best to grab Jack's dreads, "Mattie, don't pull Daddy's hair." Matthew just smiled and tried to go for it again. "Alright that's it." Jack put him back in the crib, "Now that's what you get when you pull me hair."

Arabella smiled, "Well, looks like we got ourselves another little rebel."

"So that makes it three unless Cassie starts it. Hopefully soon enough" Jack kissed Arabella and then kissed Cassie's head, "Cassie, you promise me that you will never like boys." As if in response she started to babble. "I'll take that as an 'I promise Daddy'." He turned and went to see if he could get Rose to promise that.

"How's me little girl?" he asked as he walked into her room.

"I don't know. How is Cassie?" Rose asked with that joking grin on her face that she gets from her father.

"Very funny, Rosie" He said as he walked over to her bed and sat down. "Timothy told me that Madame Minuit wasn't the only problem you had to deal with."

Rose turned her head so he wouldn't see the tears well up in her eyes. "What all did he say?"

"That her son tried to seduce you every night."

"I'd rather not talk about it." She said as she tried to hold back the tears. Just the thought of Avery made her shack. She could still feel his touch and it made her want to scream.

Jack wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair. She couldn't hold it in anymore so she let the tears fall down her face. Jack rocked her in his arms and kissed her head, "Shh…he's not going to hurt you anymore. I've got you."

"Please don't let him find me, Dad." She said in between sobs.

"I won't let him anywhere near you, darling." Jack felt the anger growing inside of him. It was bigger than the anger he felt when Fitz had slapped her around. Now some boy was doing something ten times worse. Jack wished he could just turn this ship around and finish them all off, but he knew that was impossible unless they got some help.

* * *

A week later, they spotted the island. Timothy and Beatrice stood on the deck of the Pearl and tried to hold in their excitement. It had been nearly six years since they'd seen their children. Timothy grabbed Beatrice's hand, "A few more hours, and we'll see our kids."

"I can't believe their only a few hours away from us. I just want to hold my girls and see my son all grown up." Beatrice said as she leaned into him.

"Alright, I brought you two to your brats. Now tell me how we're going to defeat that witch." Jack demanded as he walked up behind them.

"I'll tell you, but we need my boy's ship so it's best just to wait until we get there." Timothy said

"Fine, but let's make it quick." Jack said with a growl.

"Actually, I think a break would be a nice idea." Arabella said with both twins in her arms.

"But Belle, what about you-know-who?" Jack asked

"Just because we said Rosie can't marry him until she's twenty-one doesn't mean she can't see him period." Arabella said while she handed Matthew to Beatrice.

"I thought that was the plan." Jack said

Arabella put her free hand on her hip and gave him the look. "Keep dreaming"

* * *

A few hours later, they were trudging through the jungle. Arabella was having one heck of a time carrying Matthew since he was wiggling and squirming like it was nobodies business. Rose was ahead of all of them, but Timothy and Beatrice weren't very far behind. Cassie was fast asleep on Rose's shoulder even though she was almost in a run. After what felt like weeks, they finally saw the gate of the mansion. "Oh crap, I forgot about the key." Rose said as she walked towards the gate.

Timothy smiled and pulled out an old rusted key. "I knew this thing would come in handy one day." He stuck the key in the lock and after a minute the gate flew open.

Rose ran to the door and knocked. After about two minutes, she opened the door, "Hello, is anyone here?" she called

"Who's there?" she heard a man's voice ask. She knew that voice from anywhere.

"It's the love of your life." She replied

Klaus stepped out of the shadows and saw her standing there with that beautiful smile that set his heart on fire. He ran over to her and claimed her lips. When he let go he saw Cassie fast asleep on Rose's shoulder. "Who's that?"

"This would be my little sister, Cassie."

"I wasn't expecting that."

"Neither were they. I brought some people who are very anxious to see you and the girls."

"Who are they?"

Rose smiled, "It's a surprise. Now go get Violet and Sunny."

"Okay" he turned and went up the stairs.

Soon Sunny was running down the stairs towards her. "Rose! I can't believe you're here!"

Rose bent down and hugged her, "Oh, it's good to see you."

Sunny pulled away and saw Cassie, "Who's this?"

"My little sister, Cassie"

"Okay, Rose who are these people that need to see us?" Violet asked as she took the last step.

"Close your eyes."

"Rose, this is ridiculous." Klaus said

"Just do it."

Klaus sighed and closed his eyes. The girls did the same and waited patiently for her. Rose motioned for Beatrice and Timothy to come in. They slowly made they're way to their children and stood there waiting for Rose to tell them to open their eyes. "Okay, open your eyes."

They opened their eyes and then they all turned pale at the sight of their supposedly dead parents. Beatrice had tears in her eyes as she gazed at her children. Timothy stood there with a smile that went from ear to ear. "Hello children" they said. Sunny ran into her father's arms while Beatrice pulled Violet and Klaus into a huge embrace. They all were in tears as they held each other.

When they finally pulled away, Beatrice couldn't believe her eyes, "Oh, you've all grown so much."

"I know you probably have a lot of questions to ask." Timothy said

"Not right now, but later." Klaus said as he wiped a tear from his eye. He turned to Rose who was standing there watching them. "Thank you"

"Don't mention it."

"So what's this I hear about you two?" Timothy asked with a teasing look in his eye.

"We're in love." Klaus said as he put his arm around Rose.

"And you got on the wrong side of Jack Sparrow." Beatrice added

"It's Captain Jack Sparrow" Jack said as he entered the mansion with Arabella and Jason following close behind. He gave Klaus the 'get your arm off my daughter' look. "You've still got three years, boy."

"Yeah, I know." Klaus said while letting go of Rose.

"Jack, give the boy a break. He hasn't seen her in months." Timothy said

"Shush it"

"I take it you want my help with something?" Klaus asked Jack

"Maybe" Jack replied

Timothy rolled his eyes, "We need your help with a mystic problem."

"What kind of mystic?" Klaus asked

"The kind that wants us all dead" Beatrice replied

"Could you be a little more specific?" Klaus asked

"Here this will make you hate her. She kidnapped Rose." Timothy said

"What!?" Klaus exclaimed

"She kidnapped Rose and forced her to do her bidding." Timothy said

"Is that true?" Klaus asked Rose. She nodded her head. Klaus turned back to his father, "What's the plan?"

"Let's discuss this in the den without the women folk." Jack said. Rose and Arabella gave him the look, "I am completely immune to the look, ladies." Jack said with the smirk.

Timothy led the men to the den while the women and children went outside to the garden. Sunny and little Beatrice ran to the swing that was in the old oak tree while the women sat on the patio and talked. Rose walked around the garden and remembered when Klaus had first brought her here. She longed for him to wrap her in his arms and kiss her lips. She was interrupted by her thoughts when Violet walked up to her. "Thinking about Klaus?" she asked

"Yes, I'm thinking about Klaus."

Violet wrapped her arm around her, "Trust me, the wait isn't as bad as you think it is."

"In my opinion, it is. I can't stand this waiting anymore. I'm ready for this."

"Are you sure? It isn't as easy as you think."

"But I'm ready Violet. I'm ready to marry Klaus and go out there and see the world with him right beside me."

"The world isn't as easy as you think it is. Just wait."

"But he'll be right beside me. I won't have to worry about anything."

Violet sighed, "Klaus can't stop everything from happening. He's only a man. Rose, just give yourself some time."

Rose just stood there trying to sort this out. She could never know if they were right unless she experienced it for herself.

"Alright ladies, here's the deal." Jack said as he walked towards her and Violet, "You two, the rest of the women and the children will stay here as the men take care of the mystic."

"Dad, I'm perfectly capable of fighting her." Rose said

"If you were than you wouldn't have those bite marks on your leg. Darling, to fight her you would need to know how to take her and what her weaknesses are. She's not as easy as she looks."

"I guess you have a point." Rose said. He was right though. What was to stop Madame Minuit from capturing her again? And she couldn't get in the way of the men either.

"Good girl"

They walked back to the mansion and found the men packing everything up. "We're leaving in a few hours." Quigley said as the girls walked in.

He wrapped his arms around Violet and kissed her right in front of everybody. "You'd had better come back in one piece." Violet demanded

"I swear I'll be back before it happens." He whispered in her ear. Violet smiled and let go of him.

Klaus walked over to Rose and motioned for her to follow him out to the garden. They walked hand in hand along the pond. "Why must we wait?" Rose asked

"Because we need to be ready. It's not as easy as it sounds." He replied

"That is exactly what Violet said."

"But she's right"

Rose looked up into his blue eyes, "Promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise I'll always come back for you." He said as he cupped her face in his hands. She leaned into his kiss and felt his warmth. Oh, she just couldn't wait three years.

"Boy, if you want to kill a mystic you'd better get your lips off my daughter!" Jack shouted from the patio.

Rose and Klaus broke apart, "I love you" Klaus whispered

"I love you too" Rose replied

He smiled and headed back to the mansion. Jack gave him a mean look and turned to his daughter as she walked up the steps. "You know you can't have him until you are twenty-one."

"That doesn't mean I can't kiss him." she replied

"Oh, yes it does." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head, "Just let me keep me little girl until she's ready."

"_But I am ready!" _she wanted to scream. Instead she just let go of her father and smiled.

"I'll be back in a little while with that mystic's head in my hand." Jack said as he let go of his daughter.

"Just don't let me see it."

"I know" he kissed her cheek and left.

Rose stood on the patio and wished she could just skip the next three years and wake up on her twenty-first birthday. She sighed and went up to the room Klaus had saved for her. She lied down on the bed and dreamed of the day she would become his wife.

**Author's notes: Look, if Rose sounds kinda like a brat than I apologize but she's not. She's just going through a lot. And to anybody who has the hots for Jason like .lil.insane.piratess. He will be back in the next chapter! Please review and tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter: She's gone!

**Chapter 7: She's gone!**

**Chapter 7: She's gone!**

That night Rose just couldn't sleep. Something was just not right. She wasn't sure what was wrong, but she knew it couldn't be good. She got out of bed and walked downstairs. All she needed was some water than she would be okay. She walked down to the kitchen and grabbed a glass out of the cupboard. Then she walked over to the pump and was about to get the water when she heard something around the corner. She put down the glass and walked out of the kitchen following the sound of the noise. She took a step towards the stairs when she felt someone grab her from behind. She screamed as he put his hand over her mouth and wrapped his arm around her. "Calm down darling, I've come back for you." Her kidnapper whispered in her ear. She knew that voice. It was Avery. She struggled more, but then she felt the bite of the snake. She collapsed into his arms and fell into unconsciousness. He chuckled and carried her to the Cutlass. He walked up the gangplank and carried her to the captain's cabin.

The captain of the ship, Left-Foot Louis grinned when he saw the girl. "So ye finally found that mansion?"

"It's not as hard as the Baudelaires think it is." He replied as he laid Rose on the bed.

"I'll finally get my revenge on that little rat that calls himself a captain."

"You won't do anything unless I say so." He let the snakes slither towards Louis, "Don't forget that is was by my mother's power that you and your friend came back from the dead. So as long as you live you work for me and her."

"Just wait boy. Just ye wait." He turned and went back to the deck.

Avery turned back to Rose and smiled. He leaned onto her and kissed her neck, "You are my girl, Rose."

* * *

The next morning Arabella woke up to the sound of Matthew babbling. She walked over to the crib and picked him up. He was looking more and more like his father by the day not to mention acting like him to. Cassie was still fast asleep. Her head was completely covered by red curly hair just like her mother's. Arabella sighed when she remembered when Rose and Jason where this size. _"If only they had never grown up."_ She said to herself. She carried Matthew with her to wake up his older brother. Jason had been in an awful mood since Jack had told him he couldn't go fight Madame Minuit. Arabella pushed the door open and saw him with his head buried in his pillow. She smiled and sat Matthew on his back, "Wake up sleepy head."

"Get the brat of me." He muttered

Matthew grabbed his brother's hair and pulled really hard making Jason shriek. He pulled Matthew off his back, "If you want to pull somebody's hair, pull Rose's." he handed Matthew back to his mother and got up.

"Jason, get yer clothes on and stop moping about yer dad not taking you." She said and walked out of the room. He groaned and went to the closet. Arabella walked down the hall towards Rose's bedroom. For some odd reason, the door was open. Arabella walked in and saw an empty bed. "She must be up." She noticed something on the desk and walked over to it. It was a note and it wasn't in Rose's handwriting. Arabella read it and screamed.

_If you want her back forget about it. _

_She's mine now and I don't intend on giving her to you._

There was a strange mark on the bottom of the note. Arabella had seen that before. Madame Minuit's mark, but it was a little different. She didn't know what to do. Jack wouldn't be back for weeks and there was no way to go after her herself. Arabella ran out of the room and put Matthew back in the crib. Then she ran to find Beatrice. Maybe she could figure out a way to find Rose. "Beatrice!" Arabella shouted as she went down the stairs.

Both Beatrices came around the corner. "What is it, Arabella?" The older Beatrice asked while shooing little Beatrice into the den.

"She's gone! They've taken her again!" Arabella screamed while the tears ran down her face.

Beatrice grabbed her shoulders and held her still, "Just calm down."

Arabella pulled out of her grip. "Don't ye dare tell me to calm down. My child is out there in the hands of that… mystic!"

"Jack and the others are trying to find Madame Minuit which means when they find her, they'll find Rose."

"Oh god, why can't they just leave her alone? Why don't the take me instead of me little girl?" she sat on the stairs and held her head in her hands.

Beatrice sat down next to her and wrapped her arms around her, "She's going to be fine. She's a brave girl. I know she can take care of herself."

* * *

Rose opened her eyes and saw herself on a bed with scarlet sheets. She felt the swaying of the sea. She looked around the room and saw a large table sitting in the middle of it. A red rug with strange designs on it covered most of the floor. The curtains around the windows were crimson and in the corner of the room was a large chest. She sat up and tried to remember what happened last night, but her mind was in the fog again. She wanted to scream with frustration and anger, but knew it wouldn't change the situation.

Just then, the door flew open and the man she hoped to never see again was standing in the doorway with an evil grin on his face. He was no longer in rags like the last time. Now he was wearing the usual pirate clothes. You know the white baggy shirt, the brown pants plus black boots and the belt which did happen to have a sword in it. The black vest he wore made his abs look a lot bigger and all the dark clothes made his blood red hair stand out even more than it already did. Amazingly enough, he along with his clothes were completely clean and free of stains. He walked over to the bed and sat beside her. He caressed her cheek, "It's nice to have you back, my darling."

"I'm not going to work for you again, Avery. I will not help your mother build an army." She said with venom in her voice.

He held his hand under her chin, "You won't have to. You're here because I want you here." He leaned in to kiss her, but she slapped him away.

"You can't have me. I'm not your property!" she shouted

"Soon you won't be able to resist me." He leaned in again and kissed her neck while letting the snakes slither up Rose's arm. "Don't you worry about a thing, Rose. I plan on taking very good care of you." He whispered in her ear as the snake bit her right in the arm. She fell back into a deep sleep and felt herself going further into the fog.

Avery looked down at her with satisfaction. _"Who says finding a woman is hard?"_ he thought. He just needed her to get deeper into the fog and she would soon obey his every whim. Her beauty could make him weak. Her brown eyes sparkled like the reflection of the sun on the ocean. Her hair was as soft as the finest silk and her lips were as red as the blood that dripped from her arm. She was as good as his. If only she would just accept it. But he knew she would soon enough after a while of being with him she would learn to accept this fate and forget all about her previous life.

* * *

Arabella paced the floor as she and Beatrice tried to think of a way to save Rose. Arabella was fed up with Jack doing everything and her sitting at home with the twins and Jason. After hours of thinking, they still couldn't find a way to help her. Arabella sat on the couch in the den and put her head in her hands. "How are we supposed to find a way off this pathetic spit of land?" she asked

"I'm not sure" Beatrice said

"AHHHH! I can't take this anymore!" Arabella shouted at the top of her lungs. She ran right out the door and all the way to the beach. "WHY! Why does this always happen?!" she screamed as she plopped down onto the sand. She cried into her hands until she ran out of tears. She stared out at the setting sun and remembered the day she became a mother for the first time.

"_Jackie, help me get Arabella upstairs. She's having the baby." Jack's mother said as she walked into Teague's office. He immediately ran past her and into the kitchen. _

"_It's going to be okay, Belle" He picked her up and followed his mother to the bedroom. _

"_Put her down and go get me some water, cloths, and the scissors."_

"_Scissors?!" Jack asked_

"_Just do as I say" He did as he was told and went to get the supplies. "Arabella, breathe". Arabella breathed but it wasn't helping. The pain was unbearable. "Good, now I'm going to have to take a look. Keep breathing."_

_Arabella screamed at the top of her lungs. The breathing wasn't helping at all. A minute later, Jack came in carrying everything his mother had asked for. "Now what?" he asked. He was so nervous he was about two seconds from running around like a chicken with its head cut off._

"_Wet one of those cloths and put it on her head."_

_He did so, and then he sat behind Arabella and rubbed her shoulders. "It's going to be alright, Belle." She leaned into him and groaned._

"_How long is it going to take?" Arabella said between breaths._

"_I think it will be a while" Kayla replied._

_Arabella moaned and Jack kissed her cheek. "Ye're doing fine, this will be over soon." _

_Unfortunately, Jack was wrong. A few hours later, Arabella was still in horrible pain. "I need to take another look" Kayla said as she lifted the sheet, "Okay Belle, I need you to push." Arabella screamed so loud, Jack was sure his eardrum had just exploded. She kept pushing until she felt like she was going to die. "Just one more and it will be over" Kayla said._

"_I CAN'T!"_

"_Yes you can, Belle." Jack whispered in her ear._

_She used all the strength she had left and pushed as best as she could. Then, she heard it, the baby's first cry. "It's a girl" Kayla said as she wrapped the baby in a blanket. She handed her to Arabella who was in tears. _

_Arabella looked down at her beautiful baby girl. She was so small, but she was gorgeous. Arabella pulled the blanket tighter around her daughter and kissed her little head._

_Jack looked at his child. She was so small, he was afraid she would break any minute, but she was as beautiful as the red roses that were growing back in New Orleans. _

_Kayla left the room and went downstairs. _

"_What are we going to call her?" Arabella asked Jack._

"_I already told you, her name is Jaclyn."_

"_And I already told ye that we weren't going to name our child that."_

"_Fine, than I say we call her Rose."_

_Arabella smiled, "I like that."_

"_Rose Arabella Sparrow" Just then, Rose opened her eyes for the first time. They were as brown as her father's and had that sparkle in them as well._

_Arabella looked up at Jack, "She has her father's eyes."_

"_And her mother's attitude."_

_Arabella gave him the look. He smiled and kissed her. "I love you, Belle."_

"_I love you too." She leaned into him and looked down at her little baby. She was so gorgeous._

"Arabella, is that you?" she heard a voice ask. She looked up and saw her mother standing there with a concerned look on her face.

"What do ye want?" Arabella asked not even looking up at her.

"I want to know why you're sitting on this beach in the middle of nowhere and why you have tears in your eyes." She asked. Arabella could hear the concerned tone in her voice, but she ignored it. After all the things her mother did to her she just couldn't stand to look at her anymore.

"Why would you care? You just want me life to be miserable."

"You know that's not true." Laura sighed and sat down next her, "I know what I did in the past is unforgivable and I should never even come near you or any of my grandchildren, but I still care and I feel awful for what I did. If I could change the past I would do it in a heartbeat, but I just can't."

Arabella knew her mother was telling the truth, but she just couldn't forgive her not just yet. But maybe she would help her. Even though she still didn't like her mother, Rose still needed rescuing and the Fleur de la Morte was the only way off this island. Arabella turned her head and looked at her mother, "Mum, could ye please help me?"

"I'll do anything for you, dear. What is it you need help with?"

"They took my Rosie. They kidnapped her in the middle of the night and now she's gone."

Laura looked at her with horrified eyes, "What? Who did this?"

"Madame Minuit"

"You mean that hussy that your husband killed all those years ago?" Arabella nodded, "How those mystics come back from the dead I will never know." Laura stood up and turned to Arabella, "Come on, let's go find my granddaughter."

Arabella smiled up at her mother, "Thank you"

**Author's notes: Okay, so the guys are off trying to kill Madame Minuit while Rose is losing her mind because of Avery. Oh man, Jack is not going to be very happy about this. Come on, I need reviews. Oh and I'm not going to be able to update anything for a little less than a month because I'm going to camp. I'll still be able to reply to reviews but the actually updating I won't be able to do. Sorry.**


	8. Chapter: Worrying

**Chapter 8: Worrying**

**Chapter 8: Worrying**

"Why can't we just slaughter the boy and do what we want with Sparrow's little brat?" Left-foot Louis asked

"Because if we do Madame Minuit will send us straight back to the dead." His first mate, Silverback replied.

"If only we had finished off Captain Smith all those years ago then we wouldn't have to work for a snake-crazy woman and her spoiled little brat." Left-foot Louis said as he clenched his fits in anger.

"Unfortunately, Laura just had to find her stupid daughter and those little friends of hers." Silverback said remembering when Jack had defeated him, Left-foot Louis, and Madame Minuit twenty-one years ago.

"But look where it got Laura's girl." Louis said with a chuckle.

Silverback threw his head back and let out a sinister laugh, "Aye, knocked up and married to that Sparrow boy who clearly doesn't have a head."

The two men kept laughing until they saw Avery walk out of the cabin with a look of pure evil on his face. He slowly walked up to Louis, "How much farther to the island of Madagascar?" he asked

"At least two months" Louis replied

"Good. By then hopefully, Miss Rose will stop struggling. Once we get there, you will go back to New Orleans, find my mother, and finish off Jack Sparrow."

"What about Laura? Ye promised we could kill her." Louis asked

"You may get to her _after _you finish off Jack Sparrow, but I'm sure you want to get rid of him almost as much as Laura Smith."

"Aye" both men responded.

"Good, then you'll have the patience to wait for the opportune moment." Avery said with a smirk as he turned on his heel and headed back to the captain's cabin.

The two men snarled and went back to their duties as Avery walked into the cabin. He called one of the maids (aka a slave that was under the spell of the snakes). "Remove the girl's clothes and dress her in the white evening gown in the wardrobe. Don't forget to clean the dirt off her." He ordered

"Yes sir" the woman replied and went about her duties.

* * *

"Land ho!" Mr. Reece shouted as he spotted New Orleans through his spyglass.

Captain Smith turned and smiled. She would soon find her granddaughter and finish off that mystic herself this time. _"I should have known that boy was too stupid to kill her in the first place."_ She said to herself.

Mr. Reece walked up to her and laid his hand on top of hers. "You think we'll find the girl."

"That girl has a name and it's Rose. And yes I know we'll find her this time." Laura replied

Mr. Reece sighed, "I'm sorry, but I really thought she was dead."

"It's not your fault that Madame Minuit didn't die. It's that stupid boy that thinks he's a captain."

"Laura, you shouldn't think so low of him. He's a good man. I mean he blew Port Royal to pieces trying to rescue his daughter."

"That doesn't give him the right to get _my _daughter pregnant." Laura said through clenched teeth.

"But if he didn't you wouldn't have Rose as a granddaughter."

"That doesn't make it right."

"Well, it looks to me as if he loves Arabella and all of the children she gave him more than anything else in this world."

"Still" Laura said. She would forever hate Jack Sparrow for doing that to her daughter even if he did take her as his wife.

It wasn't long before the Fleur de la Mort was moored to the docks. Arabella was the first one off the ship and headed straight into the busy streets with her mother following close behind her. She was just about to turn a corner when she felt someone grab her arm. She reached for her sword and would've sliced him in half if she hadn't realized it was the one person that would know exactly where her daughter was. Unfortunately, he wasn't too happy to see her here. "What on earth are you doing here? Why aren't you with me children?" Jack asked in a very angry tone.

"I came to find me daughter." Arabella replied pulling herself out of his grasp.

"What are you talking about?"

"She took her again. She took our little girl." Arabella said as the anger began to well up in her.

"Belle, what are you talking about? Madame Minuit is dead and I mean it this time." Jack said

"But it had to be her. I found a note in Rosie's room with Madame Minuit's sign on it."

Jack's eyes widened, "Oh bugger, it was the boy."

Arabella gave him a confused look, "What boy?"

"It turns out Madame Minuit has a son a little older than Rosie. She taught him how to handle those…reptiles of hers and obviously he's the one in charge of this plan whatever it may be."

"Oh no, now she's in the hands of Madame Minuit's son? Who knows what he could be doing to our girl?"

"Don't remind me. Let's just get out of here." He turned to go, but ended up bumping into someone who he still feared after all these years.

"Jack Sparrow" Captain Smith said with a stern look on her face.

"Captain Jack Sparrow" he said trying not to show the woman his fear.

"Whatever, so tell me did you make sure that the stupid mystic was dead this time?" she asked

Jack sighed, "Yes, I checked the bloody mystic and made sure she wasn't going to come back from the dead and steal me children."

"Well in that case, why are you still here? Ye should be looking for Rosie."

Jack gave her a flat look, "I haven't been looking because I was busy finding out who the hell took her and where he took her to, savvy?"

"And where might that be?" she asked

"They're on their way to Madagascar." He replied, "Now if ye'll excuse me, I'm gonna take my wife and go find me daughter without your help."

"Jack, we could really use her help." Arabella said

"Belle, darling, this is the woman who took our precious little girl away from us and handed her over to the East India Trading Company. This is the woman that put a gun to my head and forced us to get married…"

"And this is the woman who will help us rescue our precious little girl from the hands of that snake-crazed pervert." She said with her hands on her hips, "Jack, we need all the help we can get."

He sighed, "Alright, but I've got me eye on her."

Captain Smith glared at him and then turned to her daughter, "Why did it have to be him?"

"Oh, shut it, mother" Arabella said while following Jack to the Pearl.

They charted a course for Madagascar and left the next day after gathering supplies. It would take about three months or so, but the Black Pearl is the fastest ship in the Caribbean so who knows. Arabella was getting more anxious by the minute as was Jack. Although they weren't the only ones. "Can't we go any faster?" Klaus asked as he passed back and forth in his cabin.

"I'm afraid not, Klaus." Quigley said, "But don't worry so much. Rose is a fighter. She would never let someone do anything to her."

"I know she's a fighter, but she's not as strong as he is." He plopped down on his bed and put his head in his hands, "If anything happens to her, I'll never forgive myself."

Quigley walked over to the bed and put his hand on his brother-in-laws shoulder, "She's just fine and we'll be there soon enough. Then you can rip that guy limb from limb."

"Unless Jack beats me to him."

"Oh, now I feel sorry for that guy. Remember what he did to you after you came to see Rose after she went crazy?"

Klaus chuckled, "I couldn't smile for a week."

"Klaus, this is a way to prove your love for her."

"Didn't I prove that during the Battle?"

"Well, prove it again and maybe Jack will ease up on you a bit."

"You have a point." Klaus got up and headed toward the door, "But there's something I want to ask you before you go back out there."

"What's that, Captain?"

"Is my sister pregnant?"

Quigley's eyes widened, "Why would you think that?" he asked innocently.

"Is it yes or no?"

Quigley sighed, "If you promise not to tell."

"I swear on my life."

Quigley held his head down, _"Violet's gonna kill me for this."_ He took a deep breath and looked up at Klaus who had a 'spill it' smile on his face. "Yes, we're having a baby."

"Finally, I'm gonna be an uncle." Klaus said with a huge smile on his face.

Quigley stood up and pointed a finger in his brother-in-laws face, "If you tell anybody, I swear I'll throw you overboard."

"Okay, but just remember I may be your brother-in-law, but I'm still your captain. Now get back to work and help me get my girl back."

"Aye, aye Captain Baudelaire" Quigley said with a smirk.

**Author's notes: Sorry it took so long. I've been busy with other stories and my mom had surgery this past week. Please review and suggestions are very welcome.**


	9. Chapter: An Easy Rescue and a Stowaway

**Chapter 9: An Easy Rescue an a Stowaway****  
**

**Chapter 9: An Easy Rescue and a Stowaway**

Captain Smith, Jack, Arabella, Klaus, and Timothy all met in Jack's cabin to discuss how they were going to take out Avery and his minions. "How can we make a plan if we don't even now what we're up against?" Klaus asked

"We just go in there and destroy everything in sight." Captain Smith replied with anger in her voice.

"And if the army is twice the size we're expecting, then what's yer brilliant plan?" Jack asked

"Well, yer supposed to be the smartest person here so you figure it out." She said with venom in her voice.

"Let's not start an all out fight and forget the matter at hand." Timothy said trying to calm them down.

"Fine" the both said with angry looks on their faces. They knew they'd be fighting till one of them died.

"What do we know?" Arabella asked

"It sounds like Avery's got the same idea Madame Minuit had." Klaus stated

"So he wants all his enemies dead." Timothy added

"Which means all of us" Captain Smith said as she sat down at the table.

"And the one thing that connects us all is Rose." Arabella added.

"So this is just a good way to kill two er… three birds with one stone." Jack stated

"I guess he's smarter than we thought." Klaus said as he leaned against the wall, "Basically, we can't really think of a plan until we scope out the place he's keeping her."

"But who knows, we could catch up to them before they get there." Arabella said trying to keep some sort of hope.

Jack smirked, "Then it would be three ships against one."

"Then we could blow them right out of the water." Captain Smith said with an angry glare in her eyes.

* * *

Rose found herself going farther into the fog that Avery made stronger every time he kissed her or made the snakes bite her. She did whatever he asked and never protested. She was fading away like she was just some weak girl that did everything she was told. Everyday, she'd wake up and let the maid help her dress in one of the gowns that showed off her curves and a little bit of cleavage. Usually she'd just sit in the captain's quarters and do nothing but stare out the window. And when Avery came in he would usually just talk to her and kiss her whenever he wanted. He never actually took advantage of her, but it was only a matter of time before he did. One day, when Avery was sitting on the window seat while kissing Rose's neck, Louis stormed in, "Sir, there's a storm coming so ye should brace yourself." He said still not liking the idea of calling this kid 'sir'.

"Will this storm slow us down?" Avery asked frustrated to hear about the news.

"Only a little, but they are probably just now leaving." He said and turned to go back on deck.

"Just make sure they don't catch up. We can't fight them until we reach Madagascar and get my father's army." Avery sternly demanded.

Louis growled, "Aye sir"

Avery smiled evilly and turned back to Rose as she stared out the window, "Don't worry, luv. They won't be able to find us until it's too late." He whispered in her ear. Fortunately for her, the storm was a fierce one and was raging on them rather hard. Louis was ordering his crew to lower the sails and drop anchor. They had no choice, but to wait this storm out which gave the Black Pearl, Dark Avenger, and the Fleur de la Mort time to catch up. When the storm was over, Avery ran out of the cabin. His face was bright red with anger. "What the hell happened?" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

The entire crew froze as he stomped up to Louis and Silverback. They stood their ground, but you could see the fear in their eyes. "We suffered a lot of damage in that storm." Silverback reported

"How bad is it?" Avery asked through clenched teeth.

"Bad enough that we have no choice but to make port at the nearest one." Louis replied keeping his cool.

"Can't we go without?"

"If we do, we'll all die." Silverback said

"Fine, but make it quick or else it'll be your lives." He threatened through clenched teeth. He turned back to the cabin and threw the door open. He stomped over to Rose who was still asleep on the bed. He started kissing her neck and began to calm down as he moved to her lips. Deep down inside of her, Rose was shouting for help. She wanted out and she wanted to go home. She didn't care if she had to wait three more years for Klaus as long as she was far away from this place and in the safety of her home.

The Cutlass soon made port and the men repaired the damages. Avery decided to take Rose around the town and show how lucky he was to have a hot girl at his side. He wrapped his arm around her waist and dragged her all over the town. As Avery saw a familiar friend in front of the tavern, someone spotted him with Rose. He recognized her as Jack's daughter even though she was in the fog and looked a lot different from her old self. When Avery wasn't looking, the stranger walked up behind Rose and grabbed her arm. She didn't struggle as he took her into the alley instead she just let him drag her to wherever he wanted to go. When the stranger looked at her, he wanted to go back and kill the boy for touching his granddaughter. Yeah, the stranger is none other than the Keeper of the Code, Captain Teague Sparrow. "Rosie, say something." He said as he held her by the shoulders in front of him. She didn't respond, but just stood there with her eyes glazed over. Teague shook his head. He knew what was wrong with her. She was hypnotized. He sighed and picked her up off the ground. She needed to be far away from that boy and fast. He walked back to the Misty Lady with the girl in his arms. When he walked up the gangplank, he turned to one of his crew members known as Renegade Robbie, "Raise anchor and get us out of here."

"Aye cap'n" He looked at the young woman his Teague's arms, "Is that Jackie's girl?"

"Aye"

"What's wrong with her?" he said giving a strange look at the girl.

"She's hypnotized." Teague replied as he carried her to the extra cabin. He laid her on the bed and took a good look at her. "Rosie, what did you get yerself into this time?" he asked knowing she wouldn't be answering that question at the moment. He pulled the sheets over her, but as he did he noticed a bite on her ankle. When he lifted the skirt a little higher, he saw dozens of them running up and down her leg. "Madame Minuit"

* * *

The next morning, Rose opened her eyes and realized she was not on the Cutlass anymore. The fog and already lifted quite a bit, but she felt so weak. She looked out the window that was above the bed she was in and saw the open ocean as the sun made it sparkle like the night sky. She looked around the room and saw nothing but a simple dresser across from the bed and a small wardrobe in the corner. It all seemed very unfamiliar which scared her. What if she was in a worse place than the Cutlass? What if the people were worse? What if she was going to be killed the minute they came in here? She began to shack as she thought of the possibilities. Her thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and a very short man who wore a vest and no shirt and had tattoos all over him walked into the room. "Well, it's good to see that ye're up, Miss Rosie." He said as he walked over to her bed. She backed away from him and was about to ask him some questions when he held up his hand, "Don't worry, ye're safe here." He said

"Who are you?" Rose asked

"Me, I'm Renegade Robbie, I work here on yer granddaddy's ship."

"Excuse me?" she asked with a look of confusion.

"Ye're on yer granddaddy's ship. Ye know who he is right? Captain Teague Sparrow, Keeper of the Code?" he asked trying to get her to remember.

"Okay, okay, I get it. Geez, give me a brake. I'm just now getting my brain back from the fog I was in." Rose said as she leaned back on the pillows.

"Tis alright, lassie" He walked toward the door, "I'll be back in a minute with some food." He said and walked out the door. Robbie then turned and went up to the deck, "Cap'n!" he yelled as Teague walked over to him.

"How's the child?" Teague asked

"Well, she's up and it seems like she's going back to her old self. Looks a lot like her daddy she does."

"Get her some food. Then get her to change into one of the dresses in that wardrobe. I will not have her looking like some whore from Tortuga." Teague said as he steered the helm.

"Aye, aye cap'n" Robbie said and went to follow Teague's orders.

An hour or so later, Rose tried to stand up, but her legs were still too weak so she immediately fell to the floor. She groaned in frustration as she heard the door open to reveal her grandfather. He slowly walked over to her and lifted her off the floor. "Ye're still too weak to walk, child." He said as he put her back into bed.

"Just give me a day and I'll be back on my feet." She said with determination in her voice.

Teague chuckled, "It'll be more like three days before you can walk on yer own no matter how stubborn you are."

Rose sneered and fell back onto the pillows, "So did Avery see you when you took me?" she asked

"The boy was too busy talking with his friend. I would've killed him if he had been alone with ye. Did he touch you?"

"Well, he didn't take advantage of me, but he did kiss my neck a lot. I'm surprised he didn't give me a hickey."

Rose saw the anger rising in Teague. _"I have a feeling Avery's as good as dead."_ She said to herself. She once heard her dad say that every Sparrow looks out for the others when extremely necessary. _"I guess he wasn't kidding."_

"Where was he heading?" Teague asked

"To Madagascar. I have no idea why."

Teague sighed, "Rosie, Madagascar is a pirate haven almost like Shipwreck Cove except these pirates are twice as bad as the ones ye're used to. The Royal Navy doesn't even dare go anywhere near it."

"They're that bad? Dang I would've been in for it."

"And to think, yer Uncle Jim lives there. I knew he was crazier than yer father, but I didn't think he was _that _crazy."

"My Uncle Jim?" she asked confused. She always thought her father was an only child.

"Aye, yer father isn't an only child. He's got an older brother and a younger sister. I haven't heard from her in a while. You wouldn't remember them. Ye were only an infant at the time."

"So I'm guessing there's gonna be another battle?"

"Aye, lass, but I think they're gonna send you back to the Island before it starts."

"Rats" She muttered under her breath.

* * *

Mr. Reece was walking down to the storage room when he heard a loud crash and a moan. He looked around one of the crates and found a boy about fourteen or so sitting on the floor rubbing his head. Mr. Reece stayed hidden as the boy stood up and brushed the dust off his pants. This kid was definitely a stowaway no doubt about it, but when he came into the light, Mr. Reece shook his head. This wasn't just any stowaway, this was Jason Sparrow. Jason quietly tip-toed closer to where Mr. Reece was hiding close enough for him to grab the boy by the collar. He slowly reached out his hand, firmly grabbed the boy's white collar, and dragged him out of the room. "Let go of me, ye stupid sea dog." Jason said while squirming under Mr. Reece's grasp.

Mr. Reece spun the boy around to face him. He glared at the him as he spoke, "Jason, what on earth are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm just here for the ride." He replied innocently.

"Well, in that case let's go inform your grandmother of your presence, shall we?" he said as he began to drag the boy up the stairs.

"No, please I swear I'll stay out of sight and work like everybody else." Jason pleaded, but Mr. Reece ignored him as he dragged him to the captain's cabin.

He knocked on the door while he held the struggling boy with one hand. "Come in" Captain Smith said from inside.

Mr. Reece opened the door and dragged the boy in, "Laura, I found a stowaway." He said as he walked over to her desk.

Captain Smith looked up and saw her grandson standing there struggling to get out of Mr. Reece's grasp, "Let him go, Mr. Reece and leave him to me." She said as she stood up from the desk.

"Aye, aye, cap'n" he said as he went out the door..

Captain Smith came around the desk and crossed her arms over her chest, "Jason Aaron Sparrow, what are you doing here, young man?" she asked with anger in her voice.

Jason looked at the floor and thought of what to say, "I'm sick and tired of being treated like a child. I'm ready to fight and destroy the enemy." He said with a bit too much confidence.

Laura sighed and looked straight at her grandson. _"Oh, he's just like his father."_ She thought. "Jason, you have no idea how hard it is to fight and work on a ship. You're still a child and that's why people still treat you like one. You're just not ready to do this."

"But I fought in the battle against Beckett. Why can't I fight in this one?" he asked with a whine that made him sounded just like a five-year-old.

"We're fighting something ten times worse than the Royal Navy. Now your mother left you on that island so you wouldn't end up like yer sister. If she can get kidnapped than so can you. Now I'm going to go signal the Black Pearl and let your parents deal with you." She pointed to one of the chairs around the table with a stern look that scars even Jack, "You sit there and don't move until your parents come and get you." She said as she left the cabin. She walked up to one of her men and ordered him to signal the Pearl to stop for a minute. They did so and soon the Pearl was right next to the Fleur.

"What is it this time?" Jack asked in annoyance as he stood at the railing.

"Come on over" Captain Smith said rather seriously and without insult.

Jack knew if she wasn't insulting him it was something serious so he grabbed a rope and swung over. She motioned for him to follow her to her cabin and he did as she asked. When she opened the door, Jack saw a mess of dark brown hair on top of a chair and a pair of feet on top of the table. The person seemed rather relaxed, but Jack knew he was going to fix that. He walked over to the boy and stood behind him with his arms crossed. Jason knew his dad was right behind him and that meant he was as good as dead. He slowly turned around and faced his very angry father. "Hey Dad, I was just…"

Jack held up his hand, "Don't bother finishing that sentence, son. Ye're in enough trouble already." He said through clenched teeth and grabbed the boy's upper arm. He dragged him out of the cabin and up to the deck. When they reached it, he handed him a rope and they both swung over to the Pearl. "Pull up the anchor and get this thing going again!" he ordered as he grabbed Jason's collar. He dragged the boy to his cabin and threw him into a seat. "Jason Aaron Sparrow, I don't know what I'm going to do with you." Jack said as he stood in front of the boy with his face bright red with anger.

"Let me fight in the battle just like the other men?" Jason asked with an innocent look on his face.

"Now you see the problem with that is you're not a man like the rest of the crew not including yer mum. Ye're still a boy which means yer too young to go and fight some of the most bloodthirsty pirates on this side of the Atlantic. And look at yer sister, she's capable of fighting any pirate that comes her way, but this time she got kidnapped and the same thing can happen to you so that's why I left you on the island because ye're still too young, savvy?" Jack explained slowly enough that even a three-year-old could understand him.

Jason looked down at the floor and knew his father was right, but still he was old enough to fight these men as long as he had back-up. "Couldn't I fight them when you're standing not that far from me?"

"No" Jack said with his arms still crossed.

"But…"

"No buts, now I'm going to go get yer mother and then we're going to figure out a proper punishment for you."

"Don't make too harsh. I was just trying to help that's all." He pleaded as Jack walked toward the door.

"Well, in trying to help you put yourself in a bad situation where there will be serious consequences." He responded and walked out the door and down to the galley where he found his wife crying as she peeled potatoes. Jack sighed and walked up behind her. She hadn't stopped crying since Rose was taken. He put his hand on her shoulder, "Belle, we've got a little problem."

"Of course we have a problem. Our baby is out there in the hands of that awful son of a…"

"You can curse him out later, right now you need to follow me to our cabin." He said as he pulled her up out of the chair.

They walked back up to the cabin and opened the door. Arabella quickly walked over to Jason and tried to resist slapping him. "Jason Aaron Sparrow, why aren't you on that island?" she said while glaring at the teenaged boy.

"Because I'm right here" he replied with that same look of innocence on his face.

Arabella's face turned bright red with anger, "Don't ye dare sass me. Ye're lucky I don't take you over me knee right now and beat the tar out of yer butt." She said through clenched teeth.

"Actually Belle, I was thinking more like making him work till he's too tired to stand up or make him stay in his cabin for the rest of the voyage." Jack said while glaring at his disobedient son.

"We'll make him do both." She said with her hands on her hips.

"That's not fair." Jason whined like a five-year-old again.

"Oh, yes it is, mister. Now go to yer cabin right now and be prepared to work bright and early in the morning." Arabella said as she kicked his butt towards the door. Jason stomped towards the door and left with a sour look on his face. Arabella fell onto one of the chairs around the table and put her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. "Great, now we've got two children in danger." Arabella moaned.

Jack walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders, "We're going to get her back. I swear I won't let that snake crazed boy get away with this."

Arabella took one of his hands, "Never let me forget that."

"I swear I'll remind you that your strong and handsome captain will save our precious child from the hands of a mental snake-obsessed boy." Jack said with a smirk.

Arabella rolled her eyes, "Sometimes I wonder if ye're mental." She muttered under her breath.

**Author's notes: Okay lil.insane.piratess, I put your Jason back in it except I don't know how much longer he's gonna last after this last stunt. Yeah, Teague saved Rose from the snake-crazed boy. Was that a good idea or a bad one? Please tell me. Oh, and the thing about Madagascar is actually true, but I added the part about the pirates there being even worse than the ones in the Caribbean. I have no idea who's worse.**


	10. Chapter: Finally Home

**Chapter 10: Finally Home**

**Chapter 10: Finally Home**

As the night went on, Arabella tried to distract herself with sewing Jack's shirt and Jason's pants, but her mind wouldn't get off Rose. She was so worried she would never see her daughter ever again. Arabella tried everything she could to avoid sleep because every time she'd close her eyes she'd have horrible nightmares. She'd hear Rose's screams and see Avery on top of her straggling her to death. Then Rose's body would grow limp and lifeless as Avery stood up and left. When the image of Rose dead in that alley came into her mind, she would wake up screaming. No matter how much Jack tried to comfort her she still couldn't calm down. Her daughter was in grave danger and that's all she could think about.

Jack sat at his desk in the front part of the cabin. Sleep was almost a foreign object now. He never got any nether did Arabella. She would always wake up screaming after she had those horrible nightmares while he just avoided it at all costs. He saw the same things she did which made him even more nervous and anxious to get to her. Every night he would sit at his desk and study maps or drink rum, but even rum didn't put him to sleep. He just couldn't clear his mind of the horrible images of his daughter lifeless as stone.

He grabbed his bottle of rum and stared at the maps when the door flew open. "Sir, there's a ship coming toward us." Pintel reported

Jack looked up, "Are ye sure it's not the Fleur or the Avenger?" he asked flatly. He knew this guy was a little short on smarts.

"I'm very certain that it's somethin' else, cap'n."

Jack groaned as he stood up. He walked right past Pintel and went up to the helm. As he did he saw the ship. It was dark out, but it was lit up pretty well with lanterns. Jack grabbed his spy glass and took a look at the ship's colours. It was a Jolly Roger with a familiar skeleton holding a pierced heart. Gibbs walked over to him and tried to make out the flag, "What is it, Jack?"

"It's only the Misty Lady. Tell the crew to hold fire and calm down." Jack ordered

"Aye, sir" Gibbs said as he turned back to the crew.

Soon the Misty Lady was right next to the Pearl with its captain standing by the railing. He nodded a greeting to Jack as the ship stopped. "What is it this time?" Jack asked rather frustrated that he had to stop for Teague of all people.

"I've found something that you might want back." Teague replied

"Which is?" Jack asked

"Swing over and get it." Teague simply said as he waited patiently for Jack to come over to his ship.

* * *

Rose pulled the brown dress with white, baggy sleeves over her head. She started to lace up the front of it when her legs started to become wobbly again. "Oh come on" she said as she put her hand on the wall. She was able to steady herself long enough to finish lacing up the dress, but right when she finished her legs collapsed. "Ow" she moaned as she tried to pull herself up onto the bed.

Jack followed Teague to the extra cabin trying to keep his cool. He wanted to get moving again and get to his daughter. Teague stopped in front of the door and motioned for him to open it. Jack rolled his eyes and did as he was asked. When he saw what was inside, he froze. There on the floor trying to pull herself up was the one person he was trying so desperately to find. He slowly walked over to her and helped her back on her feet.

When she looked up, her eyes started to well up with tears. "Daddy?" she asked so softly you could barely hear her. He instantly pulled her close to him and held her tightly as if she would disappear into thin air. She had her arms wrapped just as tightly around his neck as she cried into his shoulder. She was really safe now and better yet she was almost home.

Jack never wanted to let go of his precious child now that he had finally found her. She meant the world to him from the moment she was born. She was his and always would be that much was certain. He may be a pirate, but he was also a good man and a good father under all that. He slowly let go of her and held her at arms length, "Are you okay? What happened? What did he do to you?" he asked rather quickly.

"I'm fine, I just want to go home." She said not wanting to think about what Avery did to her every day he had her as his captive.

"Alright, luv" he said as he picked her up. He could tell she was still a little weak and had a lot of trouble standing up for long periods of time.

As he walked out of the cabin, Teague stopped him, "Just in case, I'm joining this fight. Ye're going to need all the help you can get with those pirates." He said

"Alright, but I'm the one who's gonna gut that snake-crazed brat." Jack said as he turned to head back to the Pearl.

"A simple 'thank you' would be nice, Jackie." Teague said as Jack walked up the stairs.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Thanks" he said and walked up to the deck where a plank was set between the ships.

When Jack walked across with Rose in his arms, the entire crew let out a sigh of relief and at the same time was a little shocked. Jack ignored them and went straight to his cabin where his very worried wife was. He walked back to the bedroom area and found her in the rocking chair sewing up Jason's pants. He set Rose on her feet and let her walk over to her mother. Rose slowly walked to her side and touched her shoulder. Arabella slowly looked up and went pale at the sight of her missing daughter. "Rosie?" she asked as she stood up. Rose flung her arms around her mother and buried her face in Arabella's shoulder. Arabella clung to her for dear life when she finally realized she wasn't dreaming. She had tears of pure joy streaming down her face as she held her child close to her. She had prayed this moment would come and she would never have to see those images of Rose's lifeless body in the middle of an alley. Arabella let go of her daughter and looked her over to see if anything was broken. "Are ye alright?" she said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"I'm just tired that's all." Rose replied

Arabella pulled her close again holding her like she hadn't seen her in years, "I was so worried I'd never see you again." She whispered.

"I missed you, Mama." Rose said as she hugged her mother.

"Oh, I missed you too, baby." She said still holding her tightly.

"Are you women finished yet?" Jack asked while he was leaning against the wall.

"Shut-up, Jack" Arabella said as she let go.

"I'm just saying it's getting rather late and I haven't been sleeping since I heard she was kidnapped." Jack said with a smirk.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea, Mom." Rose admitted

"Alright" Arabella agreed

Jack could tell Rose's legs were getting wobbly again so he picked her up and carried her to her cabin. Her eyes were getting really droopy by the time he got there. "What's been going on while I was gone?" she asked as Jack opened the door.

"I'll tell ye tomorrow, but right now you're going to sleep." He said as he set her down on her bed. It felt so good to be in her own bed after all these weeks. She was asleep the minute her head hit the pillow even before she pulled the covers over herself or even took off her shoes. Jack sighed as he sat on the bed and pulled her boots off. She was finally home and out of danger. He still couldn't believe she was safely asleep in her bed as he pulled the covers over her. It felt like she had been gone for years even though it was only about six weeks or so. He leaned over and kissed her head. After all these years, he sometimes still couldn't believe he was a father of four kids. Everything seemed to go by rather fast since he became a parent. The kids were growing up faster than he realized which scared the living daylights out of him. He remembered it wouldn't be much longer before she would be old enough to marry Klaus. _"I hate that boy."_ He said to himself as he stood up and walked back to his cabin. But he had to admit, Klaus was definitely capable of taking good care of Rose and he was definitely in love with her as well. Jack just had to get over it and remember that he couldn't keep her forever no matter how much he wanted to.

**Author's notes: If it was too mushy let me know. Please review before I die. Oh, and I'm rewriting or adding things to A Bit Too Much Rum, A Journey through Time, and this story so anybody has read them can reread them again later and find something new. And if you haven't read any of the first ones, why the heck are you reading this one?  
**


	11. Chapter: Madagascar

**Chapter 11: Madagascar**

**Chapter 11: Madagascar**

A month later, the Black Pearl, the Dark Avenger, the Misty Lady, and the Fleur de la Mort docked on the island of Madagascar. Teague was right. This place was a large pirate haven ten times worse than Shipwreck Cove. It looked like a bunch of shacks hidden by a huge jungle. Every building was in awful condition and was rather small except for a large, black house on a huge hill overlooking the rest of the so-called town. Drunken pirates were everywhere. They either had their arms around a wench or had a bottle of rum in each hand while they staggered through the streets.

The little 'group' hid the four ships in an inlet not far from the town. Jack forced Rose to wear a cloak to hide her identity in case she was recognized. She was rather annoyed about it, but she saw the logic in it. What really annoyed her though was the fact that her parents pretty much stayed by her side ever since they set foot on the island. It's like they were trying to make a protective barrier around her and Jason 24/7. Both Sparrow children were getting rather touchy about this. Rose would have preferred to be walking next to Klaus as the group sneaked through the town instead of having her parents protecting her from both sides. Jack was being especially protective, but it was mainly because Klaus was only a few feet away.

The plan was for them to first pay a visit to Jim Sparrow and see if he knew anything about what was going on. While Jack, Teague, Arabella, and the two Sparrow teens did that, Klaus and his crew along with Captain Smith would sneak around and try to get some information from the drunken crowd of pirates. Then they would go from there since they still had no idea what they were up against.

As they walked to a not so small shack at the west edge of the town, Rose started to feel a little more freaked out. She even didn't mind her parents being on both sides of her now. The people in this town reminded her of the cruel face of Avery and his horrible snakes. She hid her face inside the cloak and tried her best to stay calm. Arabella saw her become tenser so she wrapped her arm protectively around Rose and led her to the shack that might look like somebody's home if you took a good look. Jack stepped up to the door and knocked.

A minute later, no one answered which made Jack lose his patience. With a roll of his eyes, he kicked the door open and walked in. They rest of the group followed reluctantly into the house. The place was dirty but you could tell people still lived there. The main room was dusty and old with a large table that was rickety and filthy with only a few chairs around it. Rose felt nervous as they walked through the room. Then out of nowhere a sword flew toward Jack as he looked down a hallway. Jack blocked it with his own sword right before it sliced his throat. Then a smile crept across his face, "Are ye hard of hearing, Jimmy?" Jack asked as they both stepped into the light.

"My hearing is just as good as ever." Jim said with a smirk that looked exactly like his brother's. He looked a lot like Jack, but he looked a bit older and didn't have as many trinkets in his hair, but he still had the dreadlocks. He wore the usual pirate attire and also had the black eyeliner under his eyes.

"Whatever you say" Jack said as he sheathed his sword.

Jim looked at the crowd that stood in the main room. Teague nodded him a quick greeting, but didn't say a word. Jim nodded back and then noticed Arabella. "Arabella, still stuck with this dolt, I see." Jim asked motioning to Jack.

Arabella rolled her eyes, "Nice to see you too" she said flatly.

A minute later, a blond woman with bright blue eyes walked into the main room with a weird grin on her face. She looked about Arabella and Jack's age and wore a simple dark blue dress. Her blond hair hung loose and was as straight as the sword that hung at her waist.

Arabella rolled her eyes as the blond looked over the little group. She smiled smugly at Arabella, "Hello Arabella" she said

"Constance" Arabella responded almost in a growl. It was easy to see these two didn't get along very well.

Then Constance looked at Jack as he stared back at her. He apparently didn't get along with her either what with the creeped out look on his face. "What brings you two here of all places?" she asked still smiling at Jack. Jason looked over at Rose with a confused look on his face. She just shrugged with the same confused look. Neither of them knew who this person was or why their parents didn't really like being around her.

"We were hoping you could help us." Jack said mainly to Jim. "What do you know about Madame Minuit's son?"

Jim and Constance froze for a minute like they had heard the name before. Then Jim spoke, "He's also Stephan's boy, you know. His mother taught him how to handle the snakes and a few other things about the dark arts. He's a lot of trouble. Came back her a week ago ranting and raving about how he would take revenge on the people who killed his mother." Jim shuddered as he thought of the boy. Then he looked up at Jack with confusion all over his face, "Why do you want to know about that troublemaker?"

"Who do you think killed his mother?" Jack asked with a serious face that made almost everybody cringe.

"Jack, you didn't kill her then. She lived through that." Constance insisted.

"I know. Then she wanted to get revenge so she did the one thing that was going to make me send her straight to her grave." He said as anger welled up in his eyes.

"Which would be?" Constance asked.

"She kidnapped my daughter and forced her to work for her." Jack replied in almost a whisper.

Jim and Constance's jaws dropped, "You mean Rosie as in my little niece Rosie?" Jim asked in shock. Jack nodded. "And forced her to gather men for her army?" Jack nodded again. Now Jim's face turned to one of anger, "What happened after that?"

Jack told him what went on and then he motioned for Rose to take off the cloak and show them the bite marks on her leg. She didn't really like showing her leg to whoever asked, but she did as she was told. Constance gasped when she saw all the bites that ran up Rose's leg. "So this isn't just about Avery's mother getting killed, is it?" Constance asked.

"Obviously not, he wants Rosie." Jim said as he touched one of the bites. Rose immediately flinched back in pain at his touch. "Rosie, if you weren't so pretty you wouldn't have to worry about guys like him." Jim said in a teasing way trying to get her to calm down. She smirked at the compliment as she set her leg back on the floor. Jim's face turned back to serious as he looked back at Jack, "So what's the plan?"

"Still work'n on that." Jack replied, "You wouldn't happen to have a place where I can keep her and Jason, now would you?"

"Aye, but who's Jason?" Jim asked.

Jason had stayed by the door hoping to leave as soon as possible so no one saw him until Jim asked who he was. He just ignored their stares as he leaned against the wall looking into space. Jim got that same smirk on his face Jack would get when he thought of something 'naughty'. "Obviously you two had a little fun before Jackie left for Africa, eh?" Jim said to Arabella.

"Jim!" Constance scolded.

"What?" he asked innocently.

Arabella and Constance rolled their eyes. "I don't know why I put up with you." Constance said under her breathe.

Jim ignored her comment, "Again, what's the plan?" he asked

"Well, we've got some people going around the town digging up whatever information they can about Avery's so called army. Once they get as much as they can, they were to meet us back here so we could make a plan, savvy?" Jack explained.

"Who are these people?" Jim asked.

"Captain Smith and the Baudelaire brat" Jack replied. Rose nudged him hard in the arm. Jack rolled his eyes, "I mean _Captain_ Klaus Baudelaire."

Jim's eyes almost popped out of his sockets, "Baudelaire? You're working with a Baudelaire?"

"Disgusting, I know, but he can be handy from time to time." Jack asked, "Even though the little bastard is going after my daughter." That just earned him another nudge from Rose and a glare from Arabella.

Jim chuckled, "I thought you said you'd shot the first boy that made a pass at yer precious child."

"I tried. Believe me, I tried." He said glaring at Rose who just glared back.

"That's getting really old." Rose mumbled.

"Get over it, lass." Jack said as the men started talking about battle strategies.

As the men went over ways to kill snake-crazed mystics and fierce pirates, there was a knock on the door. Jim motioned for everyone to be as silent as possible as he made his way over to the door. He looked through a small hole and got a satisfied smirk on his face as he opened the door. At the door stood Jack's greatest enemy or what he thinks is his greatest enemy, Captain Klaus Baudelaire. Jim looked at the young man that stood in front of him, "You're rather young to captain a ship, Baudelaire."

Klaus rolled his eyes, "Like that's the first time I've heard that."

"Come in, lad" Jim said as he stepped out of the way.

"What did you find out?" Teague asked as Klaus walked over to Rose's side. That got him a few deadly glares from Jack.

"That so-called army isn't as big as we thought. Since there aren't enough snakes to keep the men in control, the army dwindled quite a bit while we were on our way here." Klaus reported sounding a little hopeful.

"Well, that's a good sign, but exactly how big is it now?" Jack asked still giving Klaus the death glare.

Klaus took his arm off Rose with a sigh, "It'll still be close. There are at least three of them for one of us."

"Ah, I love a good challenge." Jim said just as he was about to down another bottle of rum.

Constance glared at him from where she stood behind him, "Just be sure you don't do something stupid. I can't raise five kids on my own."

"Five? And you say me and Arabella have been busy." Jack said with that 'naughty' smirk on his face.

Arabella slapped him hard upside the head, "Do you want Rosie to get ideas?" she whispered.

"I'm just saying, luv." He muttered back. "So what's the plan?"

**Author's notes: Sorry to cut it off there, but I'm still working on the plan and I needed to get this chapter up anyway cause I feel like my readers are getting frustrated because I'm taking so long. Sorry guys. Anyway, reviews are very welcome and if you see something misspelled please tell me so I can correct it since I'm a grammar nut.**


	12. Chapter: The Plan

**Chapter 12: The Plan  
**

**Chapter 12: The Plan**

The men continued to talk battle strategy as Constance took Arabella, Rose, and Jason down to what they called their 'safe place'. It was no more than a dirty old basement that had a door with a sturdy dead bolt. The windows were boarded up and probably weren't visible from outside. The good news was that it actually had a floor even though it was just as dirty as everything in that room. As they walked down the steps to the basement, they heard what sounded like a whole stampede just at the bottom of the steps. It turns out the 'stampede' was no more than Jim and Constance's five children. Obviously this was also the place where they liked to scream and probably beat each other up. Constance stomped down the stairs and stopped at the bottom with her hands on her hips. Arabella, Rose, and Jason followed behind her and found five kids trying to pin a red haired man to the ground. They all had huge smiles on their faces as they piled on top of each other. Constance just stood there shaking her head at the man, "Jean, why do you encourage them?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"We were just having a bit of fun." Jean said innocently. Then he looked behind his sister and saw Arabella. "Arabella, it's good to see you." He said as he made his way over to her.

"Good to see ye too, Jean." She said as he wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"Ah, you look as lovely as ever." He said with a smile.

"Well, the last time you saw me I was a cranky wreck so this could be an improvement."

"But you were a new mother at the time, mon ami." He said just before he looked behind her and saw Rose and Jason. "No, it can't be."

"Aye, that's Rosie." Arabella said with a smile.

"The last time I saw you, you were only two months old." He said to Rose.

As they were talking, a little boy about three or so ran over to Constance and hid behind her skirt. The rest of the children looked at the visitors with curious eyes. Constance looked back at them and motioned to the visitors, "Kids, this is Uncle Jack's wife and his two children."

"The older boys are Jourdain and Lucas. They're the twins who are about twelve." Jean said as he motioned to them. The twin boys continued to give curious looks at the small group. They were definitely identical and they both looked a lot like their father.

Constance motioned to a girl who looked about eight–years-old. She looked a lot like her mother and had a smug look on her face as well. Her hair was dark brown like Jim's but her eyes were bright blue. "This is Colette." She said and then motioned to the little blond haired girl with dark brown eyes who smiled up at the group as she held her rag doll close to her chest. "This is my younger daughter, Danielle. And this," she said as she put her hand on the little boy's shoulder that stood behind her, "Is Michael." He looked kinda like Jean when he was younger what with his red hair and sweet little face. Micheal clutched his mother's skirt tightly in his little hand as he stared up at the guests.

Everyone was quiet until Jourdain spoke up, "Since they're here does that mean Uncle Jack is here too?" he asked.

"Yes" Constance replied just as the twin boys quickly ran up the stairs, "But you can't go…" she tried to say but the door shut right behind them before she could finish. She rolled her eyes as she picked up Michael, "It's always in one ear and out the other with those two." She mumbled as she started back up the stairs

Jean sighed and then finally noticed Jason standing beside Rose. He just had to take one look at the boy to know exactly who he was. "I'm guessing you're Jack's son, non?" Jean asked.

"Unfortunately" Jason mumbled.

"He's just a little upset because of the punishment he got for stowing away." Arabella said while glaring at Jason.

Jean threw his head back and laughed rather loudly, "Like father like son" he said as he started back up the stairs. He turned back to Colette and Danielle who were still standing there staring at the little group, "Come on, girls." He said just before continuing up the stairs. Colette gave Rose a stuck up look and followed her uncle up the stairs while dragging Danielle behind her. Danielle smiled at them as she was dragged up the stairs by her smug sister.

"What's her problem?" Rose asked her mother once the kids were out of ear shot.

"Simple, she's Constance's daughter." Arabella said with a scowl on her face as she walked towards the stairs.

"I guess there is a rivalry going on between those two." Jason said as he and Rose walked up the stairs.

"I think you're right about that one." Rose muttered as she walked up the stairs. They walked back into the main room where they found the men standing up and preparing their weapons. Rose walked over to Klaus as he loaded his pistol. "Don't tell me you plan on fighting now." She said with a hint of horror in her voice.

"Now is the best time. If we wait too long they'll find out we're here and then we won't have the element of surprise anymore." He replied as he checked his sword.

"I guess you're right." She muttered as everyone else continued to get ready for the fight.

Klaus sheathed his sword and turned around to face her, "I promise I'll come back." He said as he cupped her face in his hands.

"How can I be sure you won't get yourself killed because of me?" she asked as a tear ran down her cheek. She was so scared Avery was going to run him through like Fitz did in her old nightmares.

Klaus pulled her close to his chest, "As I've said before, I'll always come back for you." He whispered in her ear. She looked up into his loving face just before his lips claimed her own.

That kiss ended too soon as Jack cleared his throat, "Let's go kill a mystic." He said as he put his pistol in his belt.

Just before he walked out the door, Arabella grabbed his arm, "Be careful, Jack."

"No need to worry, luv." He said as he pulled her into his arms, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Just don't do something stupid and get yourself killed." She said as she stared into his dark brown eyes.

"I swear on me life I'll come back when that boy is as dead as his mother." He said just before he leaned down and gave Arabella a very passionate kiss right on the lips.

When they broke the kiss, Arabella gave him a serious look, "You have to promise that you won't kill Klaus when everybody else is distracted by the fight."

Jack scowled, "Fine" he groaned in defeat.

Arabella chuckled as she pushed him out the door, "Go kill yourself a mystic."

"Whatever you say, darling." He said as he, Jim, Teague and the others waited outside for Klaus.

"Stay safe, Rose." Klaus whispered as he hugged her close.

"The same goes for you." She replied as he let go and headed toward the door. He gave her one last smile as he stood in the doorway and mouthed the words 'I love you'. She smiled back just before he closed the door behind him. "Please be careful, Klaus." She pleaded as she followed her mother and the others down to the basement. Her heart ached as she thought of what he would have to face and it was all for her. She felt a few more tears fall down her face as she descended into the basement as her lover went off to the fight.

**Author's notes: Again, am I being to dramatic? If I am you might as well start calling me a drama queen.** **Thanks Oceangoddess for name suggestions for Jim and Constace's kids. Anyway, please review.**


	13. Chapter: A Mother's Worst Nightmare

**Chapter 13: A Mother's Worst Nightmare**

**Chapter 13: A Mother's Worst Nightmare**

As the night wore on, Rose couldn't do anything but worry as she stared out the window in Jim's basement. Everybody else was distracting themselves with games and conversation, but she just couldn't get her mind of the one person she couldn't live without, Klaus.

She continued to stare out the window until she felt a small tug on her pant leg. When she looked down, she saw Constance's daughter, Danielle. She stood there with a small smile on her face as she stared up at her. Her blue eyes were so innocent and sweet, but then Rose saw some concern in them as well, "Are you okay, Rosie?" she asked in a sweet childlike voice.

Rose grinned slightly as she looked down at the child. Danielle was so innocent. She had no idea what was going on just outside the house. Rose couldn't remember if she had had a childhood after she was taken from her parents. "I'm not sure." Rose replied.

Danielle looked up at her with the same concerned look, "You want me to get your mama?" she asked

Rose smiled down at her childlike remark, "No thank you, I'll be fine… once this is all over." She replied.

"Okay" Danielle responded with a smile. Then she turned around and went to go play with Michael who sat on a blanket playing with a few toy ships.

Rose turned back to the window as rain started to gently hit it. She didn't have a very clear view, but she could see a little bit at the top of the hill where Avery and his father lived. She could just see the fight raging as she sat there doing nothing to help them. Even as this all went through her head, her eyelids began to get heavy and soon they fell completely over her eyes.

_As she ran through the streets, she heard the clang of at least a hundred swords just up the hill. Her pace quickened as the noise continued. Her heartbeat was so fast she wondered if it would just jump right out of her chest. As she neared the mansion, she saw men being destroyed by the sword and pistol. When she reached the door, she saw some of her family dead on the dirty ground. Jim was on the ground moaning in pain as well as a lot of Avery's men. Rose flung the door open and saw Avery leaning over Klaus about ready to run him through. As if she had no control of herself at all, she ran to his side just as the sword was about to penetrate her boyfriend's heart, but instead it went through her own._

Rose opened her eyes as sweat ran down her exhausted face. She couldn't take this. She couldn't just sit here and wait for her family and her future family to get themselves kill. As the rain continued to beat down on the window, Rose slowly stood up and crept over to the stairs as everyone else slept soundly on the floor. But just as she reached the top stairs she heard someone stand up and light a candle. Her mother turned and saw her at the top of the stairway with her hand on the door knob. Rose quickly turned it and ran out the door just as her mother turned around.

"ROSE, NO!" Arabella screamed as she ran up the stairs after her daughter. Rose was already out the door as her mother reached the top. She ran faster than she ever thought she could as the rain plastered her hair to her face. With her sword at her side, Rose ran up the hill toward the mansion as if she only had a few seconds left to save her family.

Meanwhile as Arabella tried to run for the door, someone came up behind her and grabbed her by the arms. "Let me go! I have to stop her!" she screamed as she struggled in the person's arms.

"It's too late, Arabella. She's made her choice." Constance said as she held Arabella so tight that her knuckles were lily white.

"She doesn't know what she's doing. She'll just get herself killed." Arabella said as her struggling began to slow.

Constance turned her around to face her and looked straight into her eyes, "Rose has to do this even if she dies trying. You can't stop her, Belle. Just let her go do what she needs to do."

Arabella stopped as the tears finally started down her cheeks. Constance pulled her into her arms as she sobbed at the thought of her daughter in a battle that meant certain death for a young girl like her. "But she's me baby." She sobbed as Constance stroked her back.

"I know" Constance comforted as she led Arabella back downstairs. This was the hardest thing any mother would have to do. To let their precious child go into battle. A battle that they may never come out of alive. This is a mother's worst nightmare.

**Author's notes: Oh… cruel cliffhanger, but are starting to become really popular now. Anyway, review would be wonderful and if you want more Sparrabella stories check out my community Sparrabella All the Way. Oh, and lil.insane.piratess. please don't try and kill me for not putting Jason in this one cause HE'S COMING BACK IN THE NEXT ONE! I know Constance and Arabella would never do that under normal circumstances, but life and death situations can do that to people.  
**


	14. Chapter: The Agony of Battle

**Chapter 14: The Agony of Battle**

**Chapter 14: The Agony of Battle**

As the storm raged on the island of Madagascar, the horrible battle continued. Dying men were everywhere along with dead ones as well. The sight Rose saw when she reached the mansion was disgusting. Blood and bodies covered the ground right in front of it. The stench was so horrible she had to hold her breath to keep from throwing up her last meal. Just behind the tall mahogany doors she could hear metal clang from the swords and cries of agony from fallen men. Going in through the front was not an option so she needed to find another way and fast. As the rain plastered her clothes to her body, she noticed a balcony on the west side of the mansion. As luck would have it, sturdy vines grew straight up the red, brick wall. This was her only chance so she grabbed at the vines and started her ascent up the wall. She looked up into the doorway of the balcony and saw Klaus and Avery swashbuckling with the best of their abilities. Klaus had a huge gash in his arm while Avery had a large cut on his forehead. This sight made her climb even faster. As she got closer, she saw her father fighting heartless Stephan (as Jim had called him) and surprisingly Jack was winning. (AN: Just so you know that's not a flame against Jack. I'm just saying Stephan is not easy to kill.)

Just as her hand grabbed the rail of the balcony she felt the fangs of Avery's snake sink into her tanned skin. Rose bit her lip so she wouldn't cry out in pain and then expected her mind to fade away as her body fell back down to the ground, but as the fangs left nothing changed. She felt the same. The venom did nothing to her mind as if finally becoming immune to it. She wanted to scream with delight, but then she remembered her mission and turned her attention back to the matter at hand. When she pulled herself up onto the balcony, she felt Avery's eyes on her. She looked up at him as the corners of his mouth came up into a sickly grin of pure evil, "That was a stupid move, my dear. You should've stayed hidden." He said just before giving Klaus a hard kick in the stomach which sent him skidding into the wall.

Rose felt anger welling up inside her as Avery walked over to her. As he did so, his snakes slithered up and down his arms readying their fangs for their next victim. Rose kept a game face on so he would think he was still winning even though the snakes were now as useless as Jason's broken pistol. Finally he was only about two feet away from her as the first snake lunged forward and sunk its venomous teeth in her leg. As the snake tried to bite again, a smug grin that looked so much like Jack's it wasn't even funny spread across Rose's face. Pure anger came over Avery as Rose ripped the snake off her leg and crushed it's skull beneath her foot. He let out a strangled scream as both the snakes withered and died. Now his eyes were as red as the snakes and his canine teeth became as sharp as the fangs of his now dead snakes. He hissed at her as she continued to grin. Then he lunged at her with his sword ready to slit her throat. But she was ready for the blow and blocked it with so much ease it really ticked him off. They then began to go in an all out duel that got really fierce, but they were both pretty angry so that was a good excuse.

As they continued to fight, Jack was almost finished with Stephan. He now had him cornered with his sword at his enemy's throat. Stephan glared straight into Jack's triumphant face which had the same smug smirk as the one Rose was wearing at that very instant, "Ye're a cruel bastard, Jack."

Jack just rolled his eyes, "As I said to Davy Jones just before he was killed, cruelty is a matter of perspective, mate." And with that Jack slit Stephan's throat. He looked around and saw that all Stephan's men had been killed except Avery. Jack knew Klaus was definitely going to finish him the same way he finished Henry Stevens, but when he looked up to where they were fighting he saw that it wasn't Klaus who was clashing swords with the mystic's son. It was Rose. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Jack shouted as his daughter and her greatest enemy continued to battle. Timothy, Jim, Laura, Jean, and Teague looked up in the direction Jack was staring in and saw the two teens battling to the death.

"I thought you left her with Arabella?!" Jim shouted over the still raging storm.

Teague shook his head slowly, "She's too much like her father to sit back and let someone else fight the battle."

Jack ignored him as he walked towards the fight, but Timothy grabbed his arm before he could go any farther, "This is something she has to do, Jack."

Like that stopped Jack. He pulled out of Timothy's grasp and started to make his way to his child's side.

Avery and Rose were equally matched when it came to sword fighting so it was kind of a tie until Avery gave Rose a hard blow to the leg. She screamed in pain as she fell onto the marble floor. A cackle of pure evil came from Avery's mouth as he pressed his sword to her chest, "It's such a shame to kill something as pretty as you." He hissed

The corners of Rose's mouth turned up into a grin again as she stared into her enemy's blood red eyes that matched his hair, "Then I guess you won't feel any shame about that when you die." She said, the grin not leaving her face the whole time. Avery gave her a confused look just as her good leg knocked him right onto the floor with a loud thud. Then before he knew what hit him she was up and had her own sword to _his_ chest, "Just when you think you've got them beat that's when they get you." Rose said. And with that she ran her sword through his chest. His red eyes widened after the sword had ran through him and then he took his final breath while cursing every Sparrow that ever lived.

When she was sure Avery was gone, Rose pulled her sword out of him and sighed with relief. The danger was finally over. Freedom was now finally hers and no one was ever going to take that away ever again for as long as she lived.

Jack couldn't believe his eyes when he saw his daughter make that come back and kill the snake-crazed teenager. His young daughter had done almost the same thing he had back when he was a teen. _"I guess she's more like me than I thought."_ He said to himself as he continued to stare at her.

Once the shock wore off, Jack ran to his child and pulled her into his arms before she knew what was going on. "Why is everything in one ear and out the other with you?" he asked still not letting go of her.

"You ever wonder where I get that from?" Rose asked as she returned the embrace.

Jack rolled his eyes. This kid was too smart for her own good. "Let's just get out of here." He muttered as he finally let go of her.

Not caring that Jack was standing right there, Klaus grabbed Rose and pulled her into his arms, "What were you thinking, Rose? You could've gotten yourself killed." He asked while tightening his grip.

She just sighed as she pushed him back a bit, "I couldn't let everybody die because of me. Plus, it ain't fair if you get to have all the fun and make me sit around doing nothing." She replied

"Oh, sometimes you drive me so crazy." He groaned under his breath.

Rose gave him an innocent grin, "That's one of the reasons you love me so much."

He smiled back, "Right"

"I'd hate to break this up, but the stench of blood and dead bodies is getting to me." Jim said, "and the family is probably pulling their hair out with worry as we speak."

Klaus let go of Rose and then just noticed the cold stare he was getting from Jack. The others began to walk towards the stairs when Klaus turned to him, "Can we talk?" he whispered so no one else would hear.

Jack gave him a suspicious look out of pure habit, "Why?" he had a feeling this wasn't going to be good what with the nervous look on Klaus' face. Usually guys only got that look when they were going to ask a father's permission to propose go to their daughters.

"Because I really need to. That's why." Klaus replied flatly.

"Fine" Jack grumbled.

"Look, I know you don't want Rose to marry me till she's twenty-one and I understand why you want her to wait…"

"And I have no intentions of changing my mind anytime soon so this talk is over." Jack interrupted just before walking toward the stairs.

"What I'm trying to ask is if I can propose to her now and _then_ marry her when she's twenty-one. That way there won't be anyone else chasing after her because she'll be engaged." Klaus pointed out. The nervousness was completely gone in his voice now and replaced with a hint of frustration.

Jack groaned inwardly. He still thought Rose was too young for marriage, but then again Klaus did have a point. If they were engaged, he couldn't cheat or do any other stupid thing nor would any other boys try anything. _"I still don't like it, but if Belle hears about it she'll just say it's a good idea and tell the Baudelaire brat to do it anyway."_ He thought. So Jack turned around and looked straight at the boy who loved his daughter more than life itself, "Alright, you can…propose to her, but you still have to wait two and a half years _before_ you can marry her, savvy?"

"Yes sir" Klaus replied

"Then we're clear." Jack said and turned on his heel toward the stairs, _"This still doesn't mean I like him."_ He said to himself.

It was high noon when they reached Jim's shack/house. When Jim walked in, he was met by the barrel of a gun. He held up his hands and walked in farther, "Now Constance, I know ye're mad at me, but you don't want to kill me. Otherwise ye'll have to raise five children all by your lonesome." He said to his wife.

She sighed with relief and put down the gun, "Don't scare me like that and maybe I won't." she sassed just before throwing her arms around his neck and locking lips with him.

"Oh, get a room." Jack groaned as he covered Rose's eyes.

As he was saying this, Arabella ran up the stairs like lightening. She immediately ran over to Rose and pulled her into her arms faster than Jack did back at the mansion. Arabella on the other hand was fuming with anger, "If ye ever do that to me again, I swear…"

"You'll rip me to shreds." Rose finished.

Arabella smiled, "Aye" then she held her daughter in front of her to make sure there were no dints or dings. Unfortunately when she looked down, she saw the cut on Rose's leg. "Oh my lord, what happened?" Arabella said as she dragged Rose over to a chair.

"I'm fine." Rose insisted as her mother fussed over the cut.

"I'm sure you all have cuts and bruises after that fight." Constance said when she and Jim finally came up for air. "I'll go get the medical supplies." She said as she headed down the hall. After she left, the door from the basement flew open and Jim's kids went to tackle their father.

"Again, what happened?" Arabella asked after the kids settled down.

The men, Laura, Rose went over what happened at the battle and how their enemies died and all that. When they were finished, both women were a little shocked at how many they had gone up against. "So ye climbed up that balcony and almost got yerself slain by a crazy teenager who uses snakes as a weapon of choice, is that right?" Arabella asked Rose. She was still a little upset about her daughter running off like that into a battle that was almost a suicide mission.

"But I didn't get slain so it's okay." Rose said, "Besides I needed to do it otherwise he would've killed everybody in there."

Arabella sighed, "I guess ye're right, but don't do that again otherwise _I'll_ be the one doing the killing."

Jason on the other hand wasn't too happy about Rose getting off the hook so easily. "What? That's not fair. I tried to help you people out and I got punished for it."

"Jason, the only reason you did it was because you were trying to prove ye're not a child anymore. Rose did it because she felt it was her place and in a sense it was even though running off like that was stupid." Laura explained as she tended to a large gash on her arm.

"Still" Jason muttered as he sat there glaring at his sister.

"Let's just worry about getting back to the island and not who deserves a punishment." Jack pointed out just before taking another swig of rum. He just wanted to pick up the twins, get Klaus to put the ring on Rose's finger, and then he and his family would be free to go on an adventure that involved something along the lines of treasure or eternal youth.

**Author's notes: Yay, just one more chapter and then I can start working on the sequel! Anyway, reviews would be lovely cause I haven't gotten any in a long time.**


	15. Chapter: The Greatest Moments

**Chapter 15: The Greatest Moments**

**Chapter 15: The Greatest Moment**

After what felt like years, the Dark Avenger and the Black Pearl spotted the Island on the horizon. Arabella was rather anxious to get back to her babies and so was pretty much telling Jack to speed this thing up. He was just as anxious as she was, but it was also because he knew the minute Klaus got Rose alone he'd do the one thing Jack dreaded more than anything. He was going to propose to her.  
As the ships were moored to the dock not far from the mansion, Arabella walked up to Jack. "I heard about what Klaus is going to do." She said as Jack put on his coat.

"I don't know what you mean, luv." He said as he pulled his dreadlocks out of the coat.

"Jack, you did the right thing." She said with a smile.

He sighed as he turned around to face her, "I'm still not that happy about this." He mumbled.

Arabella put her arms around her husband, "Ye're a great father, Jack, but every parent as to let their child go when the time comes."

"That doesn't make it any easier, darling."

"It won't get any easier, but at least we know she's in good hands." She said as she stepped back and smiled, "Ye know as well as I do that she'll be taken care of when she finally leaves."

"I know, but it's just difficult having a man thinking about my daughter in that way." Jack pointed out.

"Klaus can't help that. He's a man. That's just the way they think and you know that very well."

Jack groaned, "But she's me little girl."

"She's our little girl." Arabella corrected.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, everyone was making there way to the mansion through the thick jungle. Klaus seemed rather nervous as they got closer which was making Rose rather suspicious. Arabella was pretty much bouncing up and down at the thought of getting her twins back while Jack was busy trying to not kill Klaus.  
When they reached the black iron gate, Timothy pulled out the key and unlocked it. Arabella was at the door faster than anyone. She flung it open and ran through the doorway. Beatrice had come down the stairs after all the commotion and saw Arabella running around the bottom floor looking for the children. "Arabella, they're up here." She said from the stairs.

"Thanks Beatrice" she said as she walked over to her.

Beatrice pulled her into a hug, "I take it everyone's okay."

"Yeah Mom" Klaus said as he walked through the door.

Beatrice let go of Arabella and ran to her son, "Please tell me there's no permanent damage."

"There isn't." he said and let go as his father walked into the mansion. Timothy ran to his wife's side and swept her right off her feet.

Soon Beatrice, Isadora, Fiona, Violet and the girls had been told of the glorious adventure of how their enemies had been defeated after everyone got over the shock of Violet's pregnancy.  
Arabella had grabbed her babies from upstairs and was smothering them with hugs and kisses as she sat in the den while everyone else talked. Jack sat by her and greeted the twins only a little bit because he was still worrying if he was doing the right thing about Rose and Klaus. Arabella sensed his nervousness and took his hand in hers, "This is the right thing, Jack. It's best that you just stop trying to fight this and let Rosie grow up." She encouraged.

"Alright, luv" he said with a sigh and loosened up a little. But of course this was still one of the hardest things he has ever had to do.

* * *

After she had finished talking with everyone, Rose headed upstairs to get cleaned up when Klaus stopped her at the bottom of the stairs, "Rose, met me in the garden after you've gotten cleaned up." He said with a small smile, but still sounding nervous at the same time.

"Alright" she replied with a small grin of her own, "I'll be right out there."

Klaus kissed her cheek just before heading up to his room to clean up a bit as well. Rose wondered why he seemed so nervous when he asked her to meet him there. Was her father even going to let them be alone? This seemed a little fishy, but she figured she would find out in a little while so she just shrugged and went up to her room.  
After taking a nice warm bath, Rose pulled a floor length dress out of the wardrobe that had thin light blue layers and flowed like the blue waves of the ocean. She combed her curls out and just let them hang loose on her shoulders since Klaus loved it when she just let her hair hang loose like that.  
When she looked at herself in the mirror, she realized how much had changed over the past year and a half. She was no longer abused, despised, and alone. No, now she had everything she had ever dreamed of. She had parents who loved her more than life itself, friends who cared enough about her to go to great lengths to rescue her, and she also had the most wonderful man who loved her with all his heart and would give his life just to save hers. Tears started to well up in her brown eyes as she remembered all that had happened since leaving the 21st century. Everything was now as it should be and no matter what there was always going to be someone who cared for her.  
Finally after a minute or so she pulled herself together and walked out her door. Klaus was waiting just outside for her as she walked out the door. He smiled nervously as he offered her his arm which she took with a slight giggle. When they were out of hearing distance from the house, Rose turned to her love, "What's this all about?"

Klaus took a deep breath and turned to face her, "Rose, do you remember the first time I told you that I loved you?" he asked sounding very nervous.

She smiled at his behavior for it was the same way he acted when he first told her that he loved her, "How could I forget?"

"Well, when Henry brought me and the girls here, all I could do was worry if you were alright or not. I told myself that if I ever got the chance to see you again I would never let myself lose you. Now I'm going to keep that promise." And with that said he slowly got down on one knee and held her hand in his. Rose's heart was racing so fast she was scared it was going to bounce right out of her chest. Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared into Klaus' loving face. Klaus looked straight into her beautiful brown eyes as he was preparing himself for one of the biggest moments of his life, "Rose Sparrow, will you marry me?"

Rose's smile widened as the tears finally made their way down her face. She couldn't believe this was happening. Her beloved prince charming had finally asked her to become his bride. This was the greatest moment of her entire life. Nothing compared to this moment of pure joy. She stared lovingly into Klaus' nervous face as more tears fell onto their joined hands, "Yes"

Klaus immediately jumped to his feet and swept her up into his arms pulling her close to him as his heart was filled with pure joy. He never imagined this moment would be this wonderful. His love had just agreed to spend the rest of her life with him. This had to be the happiest moment of his life as he spun his bride-to-be in his arms. Nothing could possibly be greater than this moment of their lives, but there was indeed something greater to come, but that wasn't going to happen for at least two and a half years.

**Author's notes: Well, there you have it. It is finished so now I can work on the sequel. Yay! Please, please, please review.**


End file.
